Eileen
Eileen (czyt. Airin''AirīnI tak wiem, że większość czyta/mówi Aria ;-;, imię pochodzenia Irlandzkiego) — pegaz z zawodu alfons, była ponyfikacjanie oszukujmy się, Eileen w małym stopniu odzwierciedla mnie czego się spodziewać po artykule, który się pisało będąc w gimnazjum? użytkowniczki Rani19xx, pracuje jako redaktor naczelna i dziennikarka. Córka pegaza Caleba, jednorożki Alison oraz starsza siostra jednorożca Mike. Geneza powstania Alikorn thumb|left|TO BYŁ 1 PROJEKTNa początku Rani nie wiedziała jaką ma stworzyć swoją ponyfikację. Nie była pewna rasy kuca oraz jej wyglądu. Wiele razy próbowała stworzyć takiego, który jej się spodoba. Jako, że większość osób początkowo miała swoje ponysony jako alikorny, Rani nie chciała była gorsza. Narysowała wtedy kucyka, który miał ciemno niebieską sierść, długą, brązową grzywę, a za znaczek służyły jej słuchawki. Był to oczywiście alikorn, jako, że Rani nie mogła zdecydować co do niej bardziej pasujealikorny jednak ssały, więc Rani szybko z tego projektu zrezygnowała. Jednorożec Druga ponyfikacja była jednorożcem, ale bez imienia. Rani wybrała go, bo zawsze interesowała ją magia, tzn. pokazy iluzji. Miała ona jasnoniebieską sierść i krótką, lekko kręconą grzywę, a oczy w kolorze jasnego fioletu. Za znaczek służył jej klucz wiolinowy. Szybko do niej doszło, że nie tak powinna wyglądać jej ponyfikacja. Pegaz thumb|left|To mi się nadal podoba xdZmieniła więc rasę na pegaza, gdyż jej charakter do jednorożca nie pasował. Kolor sierści również się zmienił na jasny błękit. Kolor oczu również przeszedł zmianę na prawdziwy, czyli niebiański błękit. Była to trzecia koncepcja. Krótka grzywa przestała jej się podobać i według Rani nie pasuje do pegaza, ale nie chciała już zmieniać rasy. Rani miała przez jakiś czas krótkie włosy byłam dzifna C:, dlatego jej ponyfikacja miała krótką grzywę. Później po wielu jeszcze drobnych próbach zmienienia designu, przedłużyła AriadnieEileen grzywę. Inne projekty Wikiquest thumb|Czwarty wygląd Eileen "Arianny"Piąta koncepcja powstała głównie na potrzeby projektu WQ. Miała ona na imię Arianna i była ciemnoniebieską klaczą z dwukolorową grzywą, głównie w kolorze brązu i blondu w ciemno niebieskimi oczami. W realu autorka kuca zaczęła spinać włosy różową spinką. Wtedy też włosy Rani się rozjaśniły. Arianna była wtedy podróżniczką i tłumaczką hieroglifów, gdyż Rani od zawsze interesował starożytny Egiptnigdy tego nie pisałam, ale nw why lubię piramidy, hieroglify itp. Nawet wiem co niektóre oznaczają xd. Jej charakter był jednak inny, niż autorki. Arianna była zamkniętą w sobie klaczą, spokojną i opanowaną. Miała duże poczucie humoru, co się nie zmieniło w przypadku AriadnyEileen. Dużo osób zaczęło mieć swoje ponyfikację, a Rani nie chciała być gorsza. Zaczęła więc kombinować. Postanowiła, że jej ponyfikacja również będzie nosiła spinkę we włosach. Zostawiła kolor oczu, gdyż miała w realu taki samotóż mój kolor oczu sprawdziłam sobie w photoshopie i mam bardzo podobny do tego #53BAFA. Kolejną kwestią było imię. Autorka chciała, by nie było ono "zbyt kucykowe", typu "Sweet Cookie, Gold IceXD" itp. Imię klaczy i drobne projekty Eileen thumb|right|Krótki projekt Eileen ze znaczkiem jednego motylkaW pewnym serialu, który ogląda wystąpiło jej dotychczas nieznane imię "Aria". Od razu przypadło jej do gustu. Na wykładzie WQ dowiedziała się, że jej pełnym dopełnieniem jest "Ariadna". Tak zostało wybrane początkowe imię. Pozostała ostatnia kwestia, najtrudniejsza, a chodzi mianowicie o znaczek. Rani wiele razy się nad nim zastanawiała. Z początku miał być to kubek kawy, jednak już był on zajęty. Przez jakiś czas AriadnaEileen miała przemalowany znaczek Fluttershy, jednak po czasie stwierdziła, że jest nieoryginalny i nudny. W końcu postanowiła go zmienić. Początkowo chciała dać strzałę przecinającą wstążkę. Miało to sugerować, że AriadnaEileen jest szybka w locie, natomiast wstążka jest kojarzona z delikatnością. Zobaczyła jednak podobny znaczek na dA i odpuściła sobie. Myślała też, by dać AriadnieEileen za znaczek pędzelek lub ołówek. Były to jednak znaczki typowe dla kucyków z talentem malarskim. Z nudów zaczęła szkicować znaczki na kartce. Dość ładnie wyszedł jej sierp księżyca i zaczęła z nim eksperymentować. Dodawała do niego różne rzeczy jak, np:. wstążkę, gwiazdki, aurę, aż w końcu dała jakiegoś kwiatka. Skojarzyło jej się z pewną sytuacją w życiu. Tak powstała ostatnia i ostateczna koncepcja znaczka. Treść artykułu Ostatnią kwestią było napisanie o kucyku artykułu. Jako, że była to ponysona miał być wzorowany na jej życiu, jednak '''większość informacji jest zmyślona', by artykuł był ciekawyale i tak podobno jest nudny, hahaha . Na początku Rani pisała go na Fanowskiej MLP. Artykuł był z początku krótki, po pewnym czasie zaczął przekraczać 50 tys. bajtów. Zrezygnowała jednak z Fanowskiej i przeniosła artykuł na Brony Wiki. Razem z Anetą i Igą rozbudowywały swoje artykuły. Czasem wyglądało to jak bitwa na bajty, jednak każda z dziewcząt chciała, by jej artykuł był schludny i dobrze opracowany. Rani tak naprawdę wiele razy zmieniała treść artykułu o ponysonie. Iga w końcu przestała na jakiś czas pisać i Domi została tylko z Anetą, której z czasem jednak skończyły się pomysły. Domi pisała dalej. Starała się również przekonać Sarę do napisania o ponysonie. Zrobiła to dopiero na Brony. Rani miała jeden cel - chciała, by artykuł był na 1 miejscu i przekraczał 100 tysięcy bajtów. Kiedy tak się stało, Rani zawiesiła swoja wenę. Co jakiś czas wpadała jeszcze na ciekawy pomysł i dopisywała coś. Autorka jednak przejrzała na oczy, że zagalopowała się z pisaniem i w pewnym momencie już nie wiedziała co pisze, przez co wcześniej w artykule powstały błędy logicznetu akurat zgodzę się z oceną, gdyż no pisałam to co mi wpadnie do głowy i nie zważałam na inne informacje w artykule . Po przemyśleniu wielu spraw, w końcu Rani postanowiła zamknąć sprawę z artykułem o ponysonie. Chciała, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Ostatnia zmiana była tylko spowodowana tym, że Rani nie lubi dzieci i wolała, by jej ponysona miała z nimi mało wspólnego. Imię Rani ogląda serial Pretty Little Liars, w Polsce znany jako Słodkie kłamstewka. Jedną z głównych bohaterek w tym serialu jest Aria Montgomery. Rani przypadła ta bohaterka do gustu z charakteru i wyglądu oraz bardzo spodobało się jej to imię. Przyjęła, że ta postać pasuje do niej i dlatego wybrała to imię. Ariadna to pełne imię Arii, czego się dowiedziała, gdy szukała co ono oznacza na misję WikiQuest'a na My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki. Po czasie jednak Rani stwierdziła, że imię to już do niej nie pasuje i zaczęła wymyślać inne. W końcu znalazła idealne - Eileen'''Eileen to osóbka pragnąca żyć pełnią życia. Potrafi rozkazywać i wymuszać posłuszeństwo. Posiada zdolność dyplomatycznego załatwiania spraw. Wygląd Wiek thumb|700px Eileen jako mały bobas miała we włoskach różową kokardkę, którą wręcz kochała. Nie lubiła mieć z początku długiej grzywy, bo było jej gorąco, więc rodzice znaleźli na to łatwy sposób.Tak naprawdę kokardkę nosiłam mając tylko 10 lat. Do kokardki zainspirowała mnie Agness, rysując Cute Eileen z kokardką, w której po prostu wyglądała jak cukiereczek. Nie chciałabym też, by znów posądzono mnie źle, przemyślałam dużo będąc w szpitalu i dodałam pracę. Eileen kokardkę nosiła, aż do lat nastoletnich. Jednak trudno było chodzić w kokardce, gdzie wszyscy uważali się za dorosłych, więc dostała spinkę, a kokardkę zawiązała na ogonie. Młoda dorosła Eileen już nie nosi kokardki, tylko spinkę we włosach. Grzywa Jej grzywa jest koloru ciemnego brązu, która jest troszeczkę potargana. Jest ona spięta różową spinką. Grzywka jest falowana, potargana oraz dwa kosmyki włosów wychodzą po za grzywę. Mając ją rozpuszczoną, grzywka opada jej na prawą stronę, a sama grzywa jest dość długa i falowana na końcach. Blond końcówki Eileen po długim okresie czasu stwierdziła, że noszenie spinki nie jest oznaką dojrzałości. Postanowiła więc zmienić swoją grzywę. Rozpuściła ją i okazało się, że jest bardzo długa, aż do kopyt. Przefarbowała sobie również końcówki na kolor blond. Jednakże ten pomysł okazał się klapą, kiedy Eileen zauważyła, że przez zafarbowanie grzywy zniszczyła sobie końcówki włosów i do długo zmywała kolor blond z grzywy za pomocą różnych środków do pielęgnacji włosów. Obecnie Eileen ma nieokreślony bliżej kolor grzywy (ciemny brąz), jednak uważa, że najlepiej jest jej w ciemnych kolorach. Ogon Ogon Eileen jest dwukolorowy, długi i stosunkowo prosty. Posiada dwa wystające kosmyki na początku i na końcu. Jasny brąz świetnie komponuje się z jasnym pomarańczem. Ogon jak się napuszy, jest bardzo duży, wtedy Eileen żartuje, że wygląda jak Fluffle Puff. Oczy Kolejnym elementem są jej oczy. Bardzo jasny błękit wpada w oko i nie trudno je zauważyć, dodatkowo są bardzo duże. Eileen posiada także dość długie rzęsy, które nawet bez malowania widać z daleka. Według Kajol oczy Eileen są najlepszym sposobem na podryw co. Niemalowane Eileen nie malując się ma i tak dość długie rzęsy, podobne do Pinkie Pie. Nie lubi się ogólnie malować. Uważa, że naturalność jest najważniejsza w wyglądzie. Preferuje jednak lekki cień pod powiekami. Malowane Eileen '''tylko maluje się na wyjątkowe okazje, np: wyjazdy służbowe z ekipą z Warszawy Ponyville ze swojej pracy. Pomalowane, są podobne do oczu Rarity. Eileen wie, że w wywiadach musi się dobrze prezentować. To dla niej bardzo ważne, ze względu na to, że jest szanowaną dziennikarką. Po powrocie jednak od razu zmywa cały makijaż. Kokardka thumb|Eileen i jej słodka kokardkaEileen nie zawsze chodziła w spince. Nosiła też kokardkę. Ma taki sam kolor co spinka, a kokardę dostała od mamy na początku swoich urodzin. Eileen lubi po prostu mieć coś na włosach (tak jak jej odpowiedniczka ;U). W kokardzie jednak wygląda jak mała dziewczyna i często z tego żartuje. Od kiedy Eileen ma przybraną córkę, jej również zakładka spinkę. Sylwetka Eileen ma typową sylwetkę pegazicy. Jest szczupła, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jest chuda bo nie jest, ale babcia zawsze jej mówi, że schudła i trza zjeść kotlecika ;U . Jej kopyta są również szczupłe, prawdopodobnie po matce, gdyż jednorożce z natury mają chude kopytateraz nie wiem czy obrażam jednorożce, czy pegazy Xd. Pozwala jej to szybko biegać, ale tylko na krótkie dystanse. Eileen w ubiorze prezentuje się bardzo sexy elegancko. Ubiór Lubi ubierać się skromnie, jak zawsze powiada: :Eileen: Ma być skromnie i niebiesko. Pegazica ubiera się głównie na luzie i nie preferuje, aż takiej przesady w swoim ubiorze. Nie lubi nosić dużo dodatków czy innych błyskotek. Lubi jednak, kiedy ma na sobie swój ulubiony naszyjnik z wróżką. Sukienka na galę thumb|right|Fabulous Eileen na Galę Grand Galopu założyła długą, falowaną sukienkę w kolorze akwamarynowym, czyli inaczej "morska woda", odcień zielononiebieski, barwa szlachetnej odmiany berylu. Znajdują się na niej dwa "paski" w kolorze pistacjowym. Na samym dole sukienki jest przezroczysty materiał, który ma kolor złotego. Na samej sukience "zwisa" pomarańczowy zawijas. Na szyi Eileen znajduje się ryngraf w tym samym kolorze co sukienka z kryształem w kolorze błękitu. Miała pomalowane oczy, z zielonym cieniem do powiek, a na uszach miała kolczyk w kształcie takim samym co kryształ na ryngrafie. Natomiast jej fryzura przypominała "zawijasy" i była spięta pomarańczową gumką. Ogólnie tematem sukienki Eileen była natura. Eilebat thumb|right|200px|Eilebat by Rani SarnnaxdEileen jako owocowy wampir ma ciemniejsze kolory. Jej sierść jest podobna do koloru ciemnego turkusu, a grzywa wygląda jakby wyblakła. Ma też czerwone oczy. Jej ogon jest bardzo postrzępiony jak i grzywa. Pomarańczowy kolor na ogonie ma barwę czerni i prawie się nie odróżnia. Jej spinka jest koloru szarego. Skrzydła Skrzydła niczym się nie wyróżniają. Eileen mimo, iż jest pegazem, nie lata zbyt często. Wykorzystuje je głównie wtedy, gdy czegoś jej się nie chce lub musi iść gdzieś daleko. Skrzydła mają taki sam kolor jak i sierść, są jednak o 5 cm większe od typowych pegazów przez to, że rodzina ojca to głównie same pegazy. Spinka Eileen nie od zawsze nosiła spinkę. Wcześniej po prostu miała rozpuszczoną grzywę, która jej bardzo przeszkadzała. Spinkę dała jej mama, gdy ta przy odrabianiu spisywaniu pracy domowej, ciągle poprawiała grzywkę i grzywę. Zaczęła częściej nosić spinkę, aż w końcu codziennie spinała grzywę różową spinką jej mamy. W szkole jak i na podwórku był to jej znak rozpoznawczy. Niektórzy żartowali, że Eileen bez spinki nawet nie chodzi spać. Noszenie jej stało się dla niej codziennością, rzadko co rozpuszczała grzywę. Jeśli już to robiła, to tylko na bardzo wyjątkowe okazje. Akcesoria Jak już zostało to wspomniane trochę wyżej, Eileen nie lubi zbytnio nosić na sobie dużej ilości błyskotek. Kocha jednak swój wisiorek, który wygląda jak kosogłos, jednak w rzeczywistości to wróżkabawi mnje to. Nightmare Eileen thumb|Zapomniałam naszyjnika a rysowałam 3 tygodnieNightmare Eileen jest złą postacią pegazicy. Stało się tak po wyprawie do Kryształowego Imperium i napotkaniu rogu Króla Sombry w przeklętej jaskinie (oczywiście to tylko opowieść Eileen, którą sama napisała). Po tym stała się wysoką klaczą, rasy alikornŻeby nie było, nie tworzę Nightmare Eileen tylko po to, bym miała o alikornie ;-; Ma ciemną, niebieską sierść, grzywę w trzech odcieniach brązu, która jest bardzo falowana i unosi się w powietrzu. Ma jasno błękitne oczy. Jej aura ma dwa kolory - turkusowy i czarny. Posiada trzy czarne, postrzępione motyle jako znaczek. Ma również ciemno niebieski naszyjnik z kryształem, z którego wydobywa się jej magia, gdyż Eileen nie jest jednorożcem, tylko pegazem i nie zna się w ogóle na czarach. Jej skrzydła są bardzo duże, większe od Celestii, a końcówki tych skrzydeł są w ciemniejszym kolorze. Kryształowa thumb|right|Kryształowa Eileen Podczas swojej kolejnej wyprawy do Kryształowego Imperium, przybrała postać kryształowego pegaza. Jest to bardzo rzadkie zjawisko ze względu na to, że tylko kryształowe kucyki mieszkające w Imperium to potrafią. Jej błękitna sierść rozjaśniła się i zrobiła się bardziej przezroczysta. Grzywa uformowała się w elegancki styl jak i ogon. Zrobiła się również falowana grzywa rządzi : D. Różowa spinka ma w sobie cztery błękitne kryształy. Głos Eileen ma dość wysoki ton głosu. Mówi tylko cicho lub głośno czasami, aż za.. Wielu uważa, że Eileen ma czysty głos, ona sama temu zaprzecza, nie lubi siebie słuchać. HistoriaOwszem, historia wzorowana na moim życiu. Są tam informacje prawdziwe, jak i zarazem zmyślone. Źrebięce lata thumb|left|Eileen źrebiątkoEileen urodziła się w skromnej rodzinie, która mieszkała w Ponyville. Jej matka Alison, była jednorożcem natomiast ojciec Caleb pegazem i tak urodziła im się córka pegazica. Rodzina prowadziła firmę dekoratorni wnętrz, jednak ojciec pracował jako nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego w publicznej szkole gimnazjalnej. Matka pracowała w SPA, gdzie pomagała Lotus Blossom i Aloe. Rodzice klaczy byli zapracowani i nie mieli czasu za bardzo opiekować się malutką klaczką, więc Eileen spędzała więcej czasu z babcią. Eileen przy babci czuła się dobrze. Niecałe dwa miesiące później, babcia pegazicy zauważyła, że młoda klaczka źle stawia kopytko. Otóż prawe było wręcz troszkę wykręcone i nie mogła Eileen stanąć na kopycie normalnie. Babcia szybko poinformowała o tym rodziców. Zmartwiło to ich i postanowili wybrać się do pobliskiej przychodni. Lekarz po krótkich badaniach wysłał ich na oddział do szpitala w Cloudsdaleprzypuśćmy, że w każdym mieście w Equestrii jest jeden specjalistyczny szpital. Eileen wysłali do Cloudsdale, bo jest pegazem.. Tam ponownie ją zbadano i od razu stwierdzono u młodej pegazicy dysplazjęJest to wada wrodzona, polegająca na niedorozwoju panewki stawowej.. Trzeba było przeprowadzić operację na co dopiero dwumiesięcznej klaczce. Matka nie mogła patrzeć na takie cierpienie młodej córki, starała się jak najbardziej być przy niej, gdy w tym czasie ojciec zarabiał na utrzymanie rodziny. Nieoczekiwanie, miesiąc później potrzebna była kolejna operacja, poprzez szybki wzrost młodej klaczki. Pobyt w Cloudsdale thumb|right|Malusia słodziusia Eileen, szkoda, że całe młodziutkie dzieciństwo spędziła w szpitaluEileen przez pół roku znajdowała się w Cloudsdale. Lekarze nie wyrażali zgody na wypuszczenie tak młodego dziecka, z takimi dolegliwościami. Matka towarzyszyła córce w trudnych dniach spędzonych w szpitalu. W końcu nadszedł czas na operację, która miała pomóc klaczce z jej chorym biodrem. Operacja na szczęście się udała, jednak trwała ona 6 godzin. Klaczka przeleżała prawie miesiąc w szpitalu, gdyż musiała wydobrzeć. Została ona zapisana na rehabilitację w szpitalu. Ze względu na to właśnie, Eileen zaczęła się ich panicznie bać tak samo jak ogierów i klaczy w białych fartuchach. Jedna z rehabilitantek okazała się bardzo niedelikatna w stosunku do Eileen, przez co klaczka jeszcze bardziej zaczęła bać się szpitali. Kiedy już klacz była na siłach, z wielką radością opuściła latające miasto i wróciła do Ponyville. Była jeszcze małym źrebakiem i miała rozpocząć naukę w publicznej szkole podstawowej. Powrót do Ponyville i rozpoczęcie nauki Nowa szkoła dla Eileen była czymś zupełnie nowym, ale szybko się w niej odnalazła. Już gdy weszła do sali walczyła o najlepsze miejsce w ławce. Zaczęła nawet rywalizować z chłopakami, tzn. kłóciła się z nimi i broniła innych dziewczyn byłam bossem. Nie lubiła jak ktoś dokuczał innym, dlatego stawała zawsze w ich obronie. Klasa za to bardzo ją ceniła i nigdy w sumie nie wydała przed nauczycielką. Jak to każdy, chciała należeć do elity klasy, jednak z charakteru była spokojna bardzo i skromna, więc dobrze zakolegowała się z kilkoma klaczami. Były to raczej klacze również skromne i z poczuciem humoru, więc Eileen nie miała z nimi większych problemów. Pierwsza przyjaźń Eileen swoją pierwszą przyjaźń zawdzięcza niejakiej Scarlet Fruitnie wiem czemu ją ominęłam pisząc artykuł. Była to jednorożka, która przywiązywała dużą uwagę do nauki. Była w dużej mierze po prostu kujonem. Z Eileen zaprzyjaźniła się, gdy ta obroniła ją przed bandą z klasy. Obie lubiły śmiać się ze swoich żartów, miały bowiem takie same poczucie humoru. Eileen często wygłupiała się razem ze Scarlet. Lubiły spędzać ze sobą czas, jednak jednorożka miała problem. Nie umiała wyczarować nic, a nic. Każdy jednorożec w jej wieku umiał już chociaż lewitować. Ona nie potrafiła nawet podnieść ołówka magią. Eileen trzymała zawsze przyjaciółkę na duchu. Była trochę zła na siebie, że nie może jej pomóc, bowiem pegazy nie znają się w ogóle na magii. W szkole powstał pewien podział. Ziemskie kucyki trzymały się razem, pegazy razem i jednorożce. Eileen i Scarlet wolały jednak nadal swoje towarzystwo. Pewnego dnia do szkoły przyjechała telewizja z dziennikarkami. Przyjazd ten zapoczątkował pasję Eileen. Zamiłowanie dziennikarstwem thumb|left|250px|Sen Ariadny, "Dzieci nocy"Dziennikarki w szkole przeprowadzały wywiady z uczniami. Eileen akurat była zajęta roznoszeniem jakiś głupich ulotek po szkole. Nagle to ją dziennikarki złapały na korytarzu i zadały kilka pytań. Eileen oczywiście na nie odpowiedziałazataiłam trochę to, że ze mną prowadziły wywiad. Po wywiadzie bacznie obserwowała i słuchała o co pytały dziennikarki innych uczniów i jak wykonuje się ten zawód. Bardzo jej się to spodobało. W dzieciństwie zwykle inne klacze marzyły, by zostać modelkami, czy aktorkami. Eileen jednak zafascynowała tak praca dziennikarek, że w domu dopytywała się jak można dostać się do telewizji Muszę przyznać, że to właśnie pierwszy raz w szkole spotkałam dziennikarki i zainteresowała mnie ich praca z ludźmi. Rodzice jej wszystko powiedzieli również to, że trzeba mieć dobre oceny, iść do liceum i dostać się na studia dziennikarskie. Od tej pory Eileen starała się o lepsze stopnie w szkole, jednak przez lenistwo i tak poprawiała niektóre oceny na koniec. Otóż Eileen zaprzestała tak często kłócić się z męską częścią klasy, by nie podpaść nikomu, a głównie nauczycielom. Zainspirowana swoim snemBędąc jeszcze młodą klaczą, raz przyśniło jej się, że lata razem z Księżniczką Luną i innymi kucykami po niebie w środku nocy (Przeznaczenie?;-;)młoda pegazica, opisała go dokładnie i wystartowała w konkursie literackim, który wygrała. W wakacje wybrała się do cioci, która mieszkała na obrzeżach Canterlotu. Młode lata Narodziny brata i złe nastawienie do niego thumb|left|FillyEileen po powrocie z wakacji, była bardzo, ale to bardzo szczęśliwa. Z ciocią robiły przeróżne rzeczy, jak np. oglądały animechińskie animu, wyjeżdżały nad wodę i wiele innych. Eileen w tym roku stała się uczniem drugiej klasy podstawowej. Pewnego dnia rodzice jej oznajmili, że będzie miała młodszego brata. Eileen z początku bardzo się cieszyła na rodzeństwo. Zawsze ciekawiła ją rola starszej siostry. Od razu zakładała, że będzie się opiekowała bratem jak nikt inny. Na świat przyszedł Mike, ciemnoniebieski jednorożec z blond grzywą. Od tej pory młode życie młodej klaczy wywróciło się do góry nogami. Rodzice byli ciągle zabiegani wokół nowego członka rodziny, a Eileen od czasu do czasu zajmowała się bratem. Eileen było po części przykro, ponieważ nią nie zajmowali się tak jak bratem, kiedy dopiero co się urodziła. Mike płakał po nonach, nie dawał klaczy spać, ciągle w sumie płakał i to denerwowało pegazice. Eileen była wtedy już źle do niego nastawiona, bo denerwował ją. Czuła się jak piąte koło u wozu. Eileen zwierzała się dużo Scarlet z tego. Przyjaciółka trzymała ją na duchu i sama mówiła, że wie jak to jest mieć młodsze rodzeństwo. Pewnego dnia, poczuła się tak odpychana od rodziców, że uciekła z domu. Była ona oczkiem w głowie rodziców, po pobytach w szpitalach, a od kiedy przyszedł na świat Mike, on zajął jej miejsce. Na szczęście, babcia zawsze była przy niej i to do niej chodziła na obiady po szkole, gdyż w domu był zbyt duży "chaos" po narodzinach Mike'a. Z czasem jednak dotarło do niej, że posiadanie rodzeństwa to odpowiedzialność, zwłaszcza młodszego. Z "zaciśniętymi zębami" pomagała mamie i tacie w opiece nad nim. "Paczka Eileen" i jej rozpad Prócz zajmowaniem się bratem, Eileen lubiła poznawać nowe kucyki. Miała wielu znajomych tak jak z łatwością przychodziło jej zakolegowanie się. Na osiedlu W Ponyville, są osiedla? Eileen wraz ze swoimi znajomymi stworzyła paczkę, która trzymała się razem. Od tej pory, Eileen każdą wolną chwilę spędzała na dworze, grając w klasy, lub w inne wymyślone przez przyjaciół gry. Razem ze swoimi najlepszymi koleżankami z osiedla - Mayą, z którą również chodziła do tej samej klasy i Ami lubiły spędzać wakacyjne wieczory na ławce. Paczka Eileen liczyła głównie 7 kucyków, w czym było czterech ogierów. Na początku szóstej klasy na osiedle wprowadziła się nowa klacz. Od razu wszyscy ją przywitali i postanowili się zakolegować. Owa klacz od razu zaczęła coś kombinować, co nie podobało się Eileen. Najpierw odepchnęła chłopaków od Eileen, wymyślając o niej przeróżne plotki. W końcu doszło do wielkiej kłótni między paczką, co doprowadziło do jej rozpadu. Od tej pory Eileen miała tylko dobre kontakty z Mayą. Trudno było jej przeżyć utratę takich przyjaciół, ale jak mówiła Maya, nie byli oni prawdziwi, gdyż uwierzyli w plotki. Nadszedł czas na kolejny etap nauki. Klacz była ciekawa, czy poradzi sobie w coraz trudniejszym etapie szkoły. Dorastanie i pierwsze niepowodzeniaMogę też napisać, że to po części był najgorszy rok szkolny, albo nawet i najgorsze 3 lata szkolne W gimnazjum natomiast nie było tak łatwo, jak jej się wydawało. Przede wszystkim jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Scarlet Fruit przeniosła się do innej szkoły zaraz kiedy rozpoczynały naukę w gimnazjum. Wtedy też do klasy Eileen doszło czterech nowych uczniów, którzy nie zdali w poprzednim roku. Jeden z nich zaczął dokuczać i droczyć się z Eileen. Drażniło to pegazicę. Pamiętała jak w podstawówce broniła innych przed dokuczaniem, teraz sama się z tym zmagała. Pewnego dnia ogier przesiadł się specjalnie przed nią, by dokuczać jej również na lekcjach. Typowe ich rozmowy zaczynały się od przekleństw i wyzwisk. Pewnego czasu na wycieczce zaczął ją podrywać "na żarty", co jeszcze bardziej przekonało ją, że jest zwykłym palantem. Klasa miała z niej "bekę", bo stała się ona nerwowa. Ponadto uczeń, który jej dokuczał często mówił coś na temat jej wyglądu. Otóż Eileen była chłopczycą na początku gimnazjum, miała krótką grzywę, ubierała bluzy, nie malowała się ani nic. Przywiązywała jedynie uwagę do nauki. Eileen stała się w oczach klasy gimnazjalnej takim kozłem ofiarnym, z którego można żartować o wyglądzie. Eileen była na to niezwykle wrażliwa. Nikt tego nie widział, prócz jej koleżanki z lat podstawowych. Miała na imię Maya. Ogier dokuczał jej i nie przestawał nigdy, z każdym dniem to dokuczanie było coraz gorsze. W pewnym momencie nawet Eileen uznała, że po prostu ogier uwziął się na nią i jej nienawidzi co bardzo ją bolało. Klasa jej nie pomagała.. W podstawówce broniła praktycznie każdego, jednak teraz nikt nie bronił jej. W czasie trwania szkoły ogier nagle zaczął rozmawiać normalnie z Eileen, a nawet zaprosił ją na spacer. Odmówiła, ponieważ szczerze go nienawidziła. Uważała, że to kolejny żart, by ją ośmieszyć. Z biegiem czasu, Eileen zaprzyjaźniła się z od dawna znienawidzą przez nią klaczą Emily. Jak się okazało, miały podobne charaktery i zainteresowania. To właśnie Emily namawiała Eileen, by zgodziła się na spotkanie z ogierem. Eileen nie rozumiała wtedy przyjaciółki, mówiła jej szczerze, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, jednak Emily była nieugięta w swojej racji. Uważała, że Eileen spodobała się ogierowi. Ogier nie zdał do następnej klasy. Eileen była tym faktem, wręcz wniebowzięta. Emily jednak po części wygrała. Okazało się, że ogier pisał do niej i pytał się co u Eileen i chciał się z nią naprawdę spotkać. Eileen w duchu cieszyła się, że ktoś się nią zainteresował, jednak i ona była nieugięta. Rodzice w okresie jeszcze 1 klasy gimnazjum mieli z nią problemy. Nie słuchała ich i pyskowała. Tak naprawdę chciała po prostu się na kimś wyżyć. Przez jej waleczny charakter, Eileen nie poddawała się i podczas kłótni walczyła z rodzicami na słowa, co zmuszało rodziców do dania jej szlabanu. Niechętnie odrabiała prace domowe, więc spisywała je od kujonówpozdrawiam ich xD. Po zakończeniu w końcu 1 klasy gimnazjum, Eileen szybko doszła do wniosku, że mogła jednak się z nim umówić, chociażby po to by jego ośmieszyć jestę wrednę. Emily ciągle wmawiała jej, że Eileen też się on podobał. Pegazica nie była tym zachwycona i to właśnie przez to miała od tamtej pory wstręt do miłości. Eileen w wakacje złamała również kopyto broniąc brata. Przez 2 miesiące była w gipsie. Kolejne etapy nauki w gimnazjum Eileen w kolejnym etapach nauki w gimnazjum starała się jakoś zmienić. Przestała przede wszystkim nosić bluzy. Eileen i Emily były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jednak Eileen nie zapominała o Scarlet. Spotykała się z nią czasami rozmawiając o głupotach. Emily była o to zazdrosna i robiła Eileen wyrzuty. Z biegiem czasu Eileen była podporządkowana Emily, czego sama nie zauważała. Na lekcjach klaczki śmiały się i nie słuchały nauczycieli. Obie z tych powodów miały nieprzyjemności. Jako, że Eileen była uważana w klasie za chłopczycę, w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum postanowiła już zmienić swój wygląd. Otóż zaczęła malować rzęsy, ubierać się bardziej dziewczęco. Kiedy już nastawał powoli koniec roku jej dysplazja dała o sobie znać po tylu latach. Pobyt w szpitalu w Cloudsdale Po raz kolejny Eileen musiała doświadczyć niemiłych widoków, a chodzi mianowicie o szpital. Pojechała tam z rodzicami, jednak została z matką, która użyła czarów, by dostać się do latającego miasta. Ojciec nie mógł zostać, ponieważ był nauczycielem i musiał wracać do szkoły oraz musiał zaopiekować się Mike'm, ale kontaktował się z Eileen. W szpitalu Eileen na początku czuła się jak na koloniach. Wychodziła z sali, nie słuchała pielęgniarek, by nie wychodzić poza szpital, a gdy poszła do sklepu po coś do jedzenia, po powrocie dostała opiernicz od lekarza, gdyż młodzi pacjenci nie mogą chodzić sami po całym terenie. W szpitalu poznała kucyki, które okazały się sympatyczne. Jedną z nich była lekko kremowa - Starlight Darling, która była jednorożcem. Przed operacją, Eileen była cały dzień na głodzie. Może i była niejadkiem, ale coraz bardziej zaczęła doceniać jedzenie bardziej się kocha jedzenie, niż ludzi.. Po niej, wylądowała na oiomie (Odział Intensywnej Terapii). Okazało się, że pegazica ma anemię Niedokrwistość, tak na szybko, google nie gryzie. Mama doglądała pegazicę i dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa. Po tym, Eileen czuła się jak w wojsku. Była zmęczona i wykończona. Po kilka razy budziła się w nocy. Była blisko "stanu depresyjnego". Mama doglądała jej ciągle, często pocieszała. Eileen tylko dzięki mamie nie załamała się całkowicie. W końcu mogła zostać wypisana ze szpitala. Dość długo czekała na wypis oraz chodzić o kulach kuce o kulach.... Powrót i końcowa nauka w gimnazjum Po powrocie została uziemiona w domu przez cały miesiąc. Ocen nie poprawiła wszystkich, jednak były i tak dobre. Nie przestała spotykać się ze znajomymi i było wiele ciekawych i śmiesznych sytuacji. Dużo się też zmieniło, ponieważ nawet klasa zaczęła ją odwiedzać grupkami. Wyzdrowiała i rodzice zapisali ją jeszcze na kurs języka japońskiego, zrezygnowała jednak znając tylko poszczególne słówka. Eileen nie była pewna, czy dostanie się do liceum, gdyż niektóre oceny wydawały jej się zbyt słabe. Pojechała tam z Kajol, by dotrzymywał jej ktoś towarzystwa. Okazało się, że Eileen była na liście rekrutów. Odetchnęła z ulgą, że przyjęli ją do liceum w Canterlocie, do którego bardzo chciała się dostać. Trudno było jej opuścić rodzinny dom, miasto oraz przyjaciół. Do Canterlotu, wyjechała z rana, żegnając się ze wszystkimi. Wynajęła skromne mieszkanie w Cantrlocie i rozpoczęła naukę. Oczywiście rodzina pomogła jej zagospodarować pomieszczenia. Canterlot Rozpoczęcie nauki w liceum Początkowo Eileen bała się spotkania z nowymi znajomymi. Sądziła, że mogą jej nie polubić i będzie jej trudno. Jednak, razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Emily, szły do tej samej klasy i nabrała większej pewności siebie. Nie było tak źle, wręcz przeciwnie. Dużo osób rozmawiało z Eileen, spotkała się także z dużą ilością komplementów (głównie o oczach, mniejsza). Jak to się spodziewała Eileen, trzeba było od razu wziąć się za naukę. Doskonaliła swoje umiejętności pisarskie. Polubiła także matematykę co ja pisze, ze względu na miłą i otwartą nową nauczycielkę. Podczas zajęć z WOK-u, klasa dowiedziała się, że Eileen lubi rysować i Pani Profesor to wykorzystała. Poprosiła Eileen o zrobienie plakatu na dzień przedsiębiorczości. Plakat okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Jednak, nie chwalmy dnia przed zachodem słońca. Uczennica z innej klasy wykonała identyczny projekt i oskarżono Eileen o skopiowanie pomysłu. Obroniły ją jednak nowe koleżanki z klasy i plakat pegazicy pojawił się na holu. Eileen właśnie zakolegowała się z grupką klacz. Ciekawostką jest to, że jedna z nich tak ją polubiła, że napisała o niej wierszyk."Eileen" to słodka klaczka, jest słodka jak w cukrze malina, jest też ona bardzo ładna, a jej buzia taka zgrabna....tyle starczy prawa autorskie Agaty Xd Zerwanie przyjaźni Na początku wszyscy lubili Eileen, tak jak i Emily. One jednak się już nie przyjaźniły, a utrzymywały tylko dobry kontakt. Ich rozmowy były wyłącznie o szkole. Jak się później okazało, była to cisza przez burzą. Z biegiem czasu coś się zaczęło zmieniać. Z klaczami, które się zakolegowały z Emily i Eileen, tylko Eileen rozmawiała i wychodziła na miasto. Pewnego dnia, kiedy to Emily nie przyszła do szkoły, klacze wszystko powiedziały Eileen co ona na nią mówiła. Głównie to, że Eileen zostawiła ją w wakacje, nie odzywała się w ogóle do niejNie opiszę jak mówiła, iż miałam udawanego chłopaka . Eileen wybuchła złością. Chodziła w wakacje o kulach i nie mogła za żadne skarby wyjść z domu. W wakacje, kiedy to wróciła ze szpitala, Eileen była o kulach i rzadko wychodziła z domu, jak i również rzadko widywała się z Emily. To ją przekonało, że Emily jest kłamliwa i dwulicowa. Jedna z klaczy, Sunny RoseWygląd niżej od samego początku nie lubiła Emily i miała odwagę się do tego przyznać. Kiedy Emily wróciła do szkoły, Eileen mało co się do niej odzywała. Tak naprawdę miała ochotę wydrapać jej oczy lalala ;-;. Inne klacze również mało co do niej mówiły. Tak Eileen w końcu skończyła kontakt z Emily i w ogóle się nią nie interesowała. Zakolegowała się z nią tylko dlatego, że czuła ból po stracie prawdziwej przyjaciółki Scarlet Friut, która mało co się do niej odzywała.Troszkę chamskie, ale o co tam . Zmieniła miejsce w ławce i przestała się nią interesować. Dziewczyny jednak po jakimś czasie znów zaczęły odzywać się do Emily, co dla Eileen było bardzo dziwne. Kilka dni później, Eileen razem z Sunny Rose i Acute CloudWygląd niżej poszła na spacer po Canterlocie. Zobaczyła wtedy Emily, w towarzystwie ogiera. Zaczęła się bardzo głośno śmiać. Potem dowiedziała się od Sunny, że Emily była zazdrosna o jej obecnego chłopaka - Amana Nooo...na fanowskiej Eileen miała chłopaka..Amana XD Wymyślony of kors ;-; . Pegazica opowiedziała to swojej cioci, Kajol i w ogóle wszystkim. Wtedy też Eileen i Scarlet pisały do siebie w końcu więcej. Obie uznały, że zerwanie przyjaźni było błędem. Ponadto Scarlet chodziła do tego samego liceum co Eileen, więc widywały się często na korytarzach. Po kilku miesiącach Eileen jednak nie czuła nic do Amanana. On był ciągle zajęty, a ona czuła się samotna. Doradziła się swoich koleżanek i one podpowiedziały jej, by sprawdzić czy nadal coś on do niej czuje. Eileen razem ze swoimi loszkami Sunny, Acute, Amber i Alex postanowiły obserwować Amana . Obserwowały go od kilku godzin i nic..Eileen zaczęła żałować, że doradziła się swoich przyjaciółek. Od razu Amber zauważyła, piękną jednorożkę, zbliżającą się do Amana, który dał jej namiętnego całusa. Eileen stała wryta jak słup. Nie chciała na to patrzeć i od razu udała się do domu. Tam dotarło do niej, że wybrała źle i postanowiła z nim zerwać. Aman potem próbował się tłumaczyć. Eileen nie chciała tego po prostu słuchać...nie kłóciła się z nim, ani nic. Nie zależało jej na nim i po prostu zerwała z nim wszelkie kontakty, a on wyjechał z miasta. Chęć izolacji Eileen była wszystkim coraz bardziej przybita. Poprosiła o podrobienie zwolnienia ze szkoły jedną z koleżanek i siedziała w domu oglądając komedie romantyczne kryminały i wcinając lody. Po pięciu dniach, do jej drzwi zapukały jej koleżanki, głównie Sunny i Acute. Znalazły Eileen płaczącą na dywanie. Ogarnęły ją i kazały się jej ubrać, bo chcą wyjść. W szkole jak miałam zły humor, Agatka zawsze coś palnie i silly Domi już w śmiech lel Klaczki spacerowały po Canterlocie, pocieszając Eileen. Błękitna pegazica w końcu została postawiona na nogi. Eileen była już na tyle zadowolona i szczęśliwa, że nie zwracała uwagi na drobne niepowodzenia. Nastał jednak czas, że jej rodzice bardzo na nią naciskali. Każde niepowodzenie klaczy ich denerwowało. Co dziwne - Eileen nie mieszkała z nimi, tylko sama, a oni specjalnie do niej przyjeżdżali. Ojciec czepiał się, że dużo czasu spędza przez laptopem, natomiast matka, że nie może przeprowadzić się znów do Ponyville i tam pójść do Technikum Kucykowego. Eileen w końcu nie wytrzymała tego stresu i załamała się. Jej ciocia zabrała ją do siebie. Spędziła tam wystarczającą ilość czasu, by wrócić znowu do domu. Eileen i tak była słaba, miała dość tego, że każdy na nią naciska. Musiała jednak wziąć się w garść. Znalezienie pierwszej prawdziwej pracy thumb|left|Eileen w pracyPierwszy rok liceum poszedł potem jak z płatka. Na drugim jednak, rodzice już nie mieli możliwości, by wysyłać jej pieniądze, ponieważ byli w drobnych długach. Eileen sama musiała zdobyć pieniądze na swoje utrzymanie, więc zatrudniła się jako kelnerka nieopodal swojego mieszkania w Canterlocie. Restaurację poleciła jej koleżanka z klasy, której tata był tam szefem kuchni. Jak się okazało, Eileen świetnie czuje się w tym zawodzie. Dobrze rozumiała się z klientami. Musiała jednak uważać. W szkole zaczęły się pierwsze problemy, gdyż wróciła stara matematyczka, która nie lubiła Eileen. Prawie by nie zdała przez to do następnej klasy. Skończyła jednak liceum z dobrymi wynikami Haha. Matura poszła jej dobrze, jednak zawsze mogło być lepiej, dlatego obiecała sobie, że poprawi maturę. Oczywiście po niej było wiele ciekawych akcji z przyjaciółkami. Eileen długo zastanawiała się czy iść na staż do szkoły dziennikarskiej. Nadal bowiem interesowała się tym zawodem. Zgłosiła się jednak i została przyjęta na staż w telewizji. Poszła na studia dziennikarskie. Przymusowy powrót do Ponyville Wakacje przed rozpoczęciem studiów dla Eileen nie były zbyt dobre. Pegazica musiała szybko zarobić pieniądze na mieszkanie i swoje utrzymanie. Wtedy stała się straszna rzecz. Okazało się, że mieszkanie, które początkowo wynajmowała zostało już sprzedane, a Eileen nie miała już pieniędzy na drugie. Pozostało jej wrócić do Ponyville. Nie miała również pieniędzy na transport, więc musiała grzać z kopyta iść. Droga była ciężka jak i jej rzeczy, które ze sobą zabrała. Zapadła noc i wtedy spotkała Pandemonium'a , który pomógł jej dotrzeć bezpiecznie do Ponyville, gdyż zabłądziła. Szczęśliwie dotarła do domu, zwierzając się rodzicom co ją spotkało. Ojciec był na nią zły za lekkomyślność, a matka pocieszała córkę i kazała jej się położyć. Tak mijały wakacje i Eileen zarabiała w SPA jako recepcjonistka. Miała ponownie okazje zobaczyć się ze starymi znajomymi za którymi bardzo tęskniła. Powrót do Canterlotu, studia i poznanie "Loży" thumb|right|250px|LożaaPod koniec wakacji mogła powrócić do Ponyville z niezbyt dużym zarobkiem, jednak starczyło na mieszkanie i transport. Dzień przed studiami poszła do kawiarni, by znów się tak zatrudnić. Szef zrozumiał co Eileen przeżyła i wróciła do pracy. Na studiach Eileen zaczęła poznawać swoich obecnych przyjaciół z "Loży"Loża - jest najsłynniejszym lokalem gastronomicznym w Canterlocie, ze względu na to, iż spotyka się tam Canterlocka bohema, do której należy Eileen, pracująca tam jako kelnerka. Lecz, nie tylko. Na tej samej uczelni zapoczątkowała znajomość z przemiłą klacz Marcepan, której wynajęła pokój w swoim skromnym mieszkanku na czas studiów. Spotykają się ponownie, kiedy to Eileen przeprowadza z nią wywiad. Pewnego dnia pracując w restauracji, nieostrożnie wylała jogurt na jasnofioletowego jednorożca. Początkowo klacz bardzo zdenerwowała się na Eileen, szybko jednak sprawę obrócono w żart, a kucyki się pojednały i obdarzyły sympatią, tak pegazica poznała Lodestar Secret. Kilka dni później bar odwiedziła Sur Lucy Prise. Mimo dużego tłoku w restauracji, klaczki ze sobą rozmawiały. Bardzo się polubiły oraz Sur zaczęła dawać Eileen lekcje rysowania. Lamb Chop poznała w gabinecie dentystycznym, gdy to przez "zły kęs" złamał jej się ząb. Z Jaki'em Coffee poznała się poprzez rywalizację. Nie podobało jej się, jak ogier wychwala się, że pije takie ilości kawy...co ona. Zawarli zakład, jednak doszło do remisu. Jake jest typowym podrywaczem, więc nie żałował także Eileen. Ona jednak odrzucała jego zaloty. Pegazica miała kilka poważnych i drobnych problemów ze zdaniem sesji. Próbowała nadrobić kilka zaległości, jednak i tak nie zdała sesji tak jak chciała. Musiała wyjechać na kilka dni po sesji z powrotem do Ponyville... po brata. Mike stęsknił się za siostrą dajcie mi wiadro..;-; i chciał u niej na kilka tygodni zamieszkać. Zbliżały się wakacje, więc starsza siostra się zgodziła. Mike, dostał pokój zaraz koło Marcepan Wychodzi na to, że mój dom to willa z basenem ;-; miało to być skromne mieszkanie.., jednak rzadko bywał w domu. Zainteresował go Canterlot, w którym nigdy nie był. Lodestar Secret opowiedziała mu kilka historii na temat tego miasta. Eileen nie sądziła, że jej brat zainteresuje się tą dziedziną nauki. Długo pegazica pracowała w czasie studiów, by w końcu zostać upragnioną dziennikarką. Udało jej się po wielu próbach i różnych porażek. Jej artykuły były najchętniej czytane, aż w końcu dotarły do Ponyville. Eileen stała się szanowaną i utalentowaną dziennikarką oraz podróżowała po całej Equestrii. Nie przestała jednak na tym. Dostała się także do telewizji jako reporterka i była na każdym ważnym zdarzeniu w Equestrii, na które zapraszała również swoich przyjaciół. Pewnego dnia po kłótni z rodzicami, w tajemniczy, ale i magiczny sposób zdobyła swój znaczek. Zdobycie znaczka Eileen dość długo czekała, aż w końcu pojawi się jej znaczek, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Zdobycie znaczka przez Eileen było naprawdę przypadkowe i dziwne. Eileen lubiła wieczory spędzać przed oknem i obserwować zachód słońca i patrzeć na gwiazdy. Jednak najbardziej uwielbiała patrzeć na księżyc. Pewnego dnia po burzliwej kłótni z rodzicami, wyleciała bez opamiętania z domu w nocy. Na niebie widniał wtedy sierp księżyca. Eileen cała zapłakana leciała gdzie popadnie. Nie zauważyła, kiedy w kopytko zaplątała się jej lilia. Eileen kiedy się uspokoiła, zauważyła, że znalazła się w całkowicie obcym dla niej miejscu. Była to drobna wysepka, na której znajdowało się jedynie drzewo, którego liście opadały nad wodą. Było to miejsce wręcz tajemnicze, zmysłowe i widocznie magicznie. Eileen usiadła koło pnia drzewa i zaczęła wpatrywać się w księżyc. Ogarnął ją niebywały spokój. Wtedy zauważyła na swojej nodze zaplątaną lilię w kolorze śnieżno białym z kolorem magenty. Eileen zasadziła ową roślinę koło pnia drzewa. Kiedy postanowiła wrócić starała się zapamiętać drogę, a następnie każdej nocy wracała w to miejsce. Za każdym razem wpatrywała się w księżyc i obserwowała rosnącą lilię. Miejsce to uspokajało ją, mogła wszystko przemyśleć oraz zastanowić się nad wieloma sprawami. Również czuła, że miejsce to ma na nią tajemniczy wpływ, co zmienia jej nastawienie do wszystkiego. Serce jej zmiękło. Pewnego dnia kiedy Eileen wróciła w owe miejsce, okazało się, że ono zniknęło. Drzewa jak i lilii nie było. Eileen jednakże wiele zawdzięcza temu miejscu. Patrząc jak rośnie lilia nauczyła się cierpliwości, natomiast kiedy wpatrywała się w księżyc oddalała się od wszystkich spraw ziemskich. Dawało jej to stan spokoju. Nie zauważyła, kiedy na jej boku pojawił się znaczek w postaci księżyca w fazie pół sierpa, który oplatany był liliąSytuacja zdobycia znaczka odzwierciedla to, że uwielbiam gapić się w księżyc, a sierp księżyca symbolizuje głównie sen. Nie umiem tego inaczej wyjaśnić, ale kiedy tylko patrzę na niego czuje taki błogi spokój. Natomiast lilia jest odzwierciedleniem dobroci i oznacza głównie urok piękno, skruchę, majestat, ale i również księżyc. Lata dojrzałe Eileen pracowała jako dziennikarka oraz jako kelnerka w restauracji. W Canterocie była dość znana ze swoich częstych artykułów. Wszyscy uważali ją za bardzo utalentowaną klacz. Do tego w sumie chciała zawsze dotrzeć. Regularnie odwiedzała swoją rodzinę w Ponyville. Spotykała się też ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z loży, przez co jest jeszcze bardziej znana, ze swoich wygłupów. Kiedyś dużo rozmawiało się o niej i o Lodestar Secret, które przez pomyłkę opóźniły przyjazd księcia do Canterlotu, ponieważ założyły się z Sarnnąxd przyjaciółką, że zagadają do królewskiego członka rodziny. Jej brat Mike, również zamieszkał w Canterlocie i za wskazówkami Lodestar, skończył liceum i chce iść na studia, by potem zostać archeologiem. W pracy często była pytana czy już znalazła sobie partnera. Eileen często udawała, że nie słyszy tego typu pytań. Nie szukała na siłę towarzysza, ani tego nie chce. Dobrze jej z przyjaciółmi, bratem i nie wyobrażała sobie ich opuścić. Uczucie Eileen była coraz bardziej zajęta pracą. Zawsze spóźniała się na spotkania z Lożą. Pewnego dnia tak się śpieszyła, że wpadła na ulicy na Jake'a podrywającego dwie klacze. Kucyki zamiast wstać patrzyły się na siebie. Nagle Eileen przypomniała sobie, że jest spóźniona i pędem poleciała do pracy. Po południu przed jej pracą czekał Jake no jej zią lel xd. Jake był trochę zmieszany poprzednia sytuacja i było mu głupio, więc poszli razem na kawę. Spędzili cudowny dzień. Po pewnym czasie coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Początkowo ogier dla żartów podrywał inne klacze. Co dziwne mało co Eileen. Nie miała początkowo do tego nic, jednak zastanawiało ją to. Jake w końcu zaczął rozmawiać z Eileen na osobności. Ich rozmowy były bardzo długie kilka godz. dziennie lel . Zaczęli się spotykać osobno, przez co zaniedbali trochę lożę. Odrzucała jego zaloty, gdyż sądziła, że to na żarty. Dla Jake'a, Eileen już nie była znajomą. Ogier zaczął się dla niej starać. Zmienił się. Nie patrzał już na inne klacze, interesowała go tylko Eileen. Kiedy odważył się to powiedzieć, Eileen to odwzajemniła i zostali parą i żyli długo i szczęśliwe haha. Spędzali każdą chwilę razem. Byli bardzo zakochani. Eileen postanowiła zamieszkać z Jaki'em blisko Canterlotu. Była to spokojna dzielnica. Odwiedzali ich znajomi i oni ich. Eileen miała jednak wrażenie, że oddala się od Sur. Ona była ciągle zajęta Stridem. Miała pegazica miała nadzieje, że to minie. Nie musiała się o nią martwić. Eileen zakończyła znajomość ze Sur, gdyż klaczka pokazała swoje drugie oblicze i Eileen nie chce jej znać. Zamieszanie Mimo tego wszystkiego z Jak'iem nie wyszło za dobrze. Eileen pomyliła się co do niego i jego prawdziwych intencji wobec niej. Przyjaciółki Eileen wcześniej wspominały, że Jake jakoś nie przypadł im do gustu, jednak Eileen była zaślepiona. W końcu do jej głowy trafiły słowa jej mamy. Eileen zerwała z Jak'iem, mimo dużego wahania przez wiele miesięcy. Początkowo było dziwnie jednak Eileen wiedziała, że była to dobra decyzja. Miała przy sobie zaufane osoby. Poza tym poznała inne ogiery, którzy byli kolegami jej przyjaciółek. Czuła się w ich towarzystwie po prostu sobą. Wiele się wydarzyło w tym okresie. Mike - brat Eileen miał wypadek podczas wykopalisk. Pegazica była przy bracie, bardzo się o niego bała. Wtedy też przypomniało jej się wszystko co z nim robiła. Każde dobre i złe wspomnienie. Mike na szczęście przeżył, jednak miał sparaliżowane przednie kopytko. Eileen wydała cale swoje oszczędności, by dołożyć się na specjalną podpórkę dla Mike. On jednak nie poddał się i dalej pracował w swojej wymarzonej pracy, z czego Eileen wyciągnęła ważną lekcję, by nigdy się nie poddawać mimo tylu przeciwności losu. Wtedy dotarło do Eileen, że ma przy sobie tak wspaniałe osoby, przyjaciół, rodzinę i nic innego nie chce od życia. Jeżeli chodzi o miłość zdarzały się randki, z jednym ogierem nawet zaczęło ją coś łączyć na poważne. Eileen jest ogólnie zadowolona z życia. Osobowość Lenistwo Jest to największa wada Eileen. Wszystko co ma zrobić dzisiaj, przekłada na jutro. Woli usiąść w domu i oglądać seriale. Kiedy była źrebakiem, niechętnie wykonywała ćwiczenia fizyczne. Wolała wzbić się w powietrze i obserwować wszystko z góry, ponieważ lubi wiedzieć co się dzieje. Kiedy wracała ze szkoły, od razu kładła się na kanapie i po prostu nic nie robiła. Prace domowe robiła niechętnie Spisywała od kujonów , jednak wiedziała kim chce zostać w przyszłości i miała tą świadomość, że do tego zawodu potrzeba nauki. Zawsze jednak w drugim semestrze, poprawiała kilka ocen na koniec. Poproszona przez rodziców, by coś im przyniosła lub poszła do sklepu, zaczyna marudzić. Lenistwo Eileen osiągnęło w pewnym momencie poziom krytyczny. Po zdanej maturze klacz musiała znaleźć jakąś pracę, by zarobić na wyjazd na studia. Zamiast tego najpierw wolała spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. Eileen znalazła średnio płatną pracę w biurze. Cały stos papierków nudził ją do tego stopnia, że w pracy zdobyła ksywkę "Leniwiec";-;. Bałaganiara Eileen ze względu na to, że jest strasznym leniem nie chce jej się sprzątać. Na biurku jeszcze nigdy nie miała porządku. Zawsze musi leżeć łyżeczka z dwóch dni lub zużyta chusteczka higieniczna. Kurze wyciera natomiast, kiedy jej się przypomni. Powinna robić to częściej, ponieważ ma alergię na roztoczaGrupa saprofitycznych, mikroskopijnych pajęczaków. Żyją w kurzu domowym i żywią się naskórkiem. Roztocze, ich odnóża oraz odchody są alergenami powodującymi reakcje alergiczne takie jak kaszel, duszności, czy swędzenie u osób uczulonych. To was może zmobilizuje do częstego sprzątania ..;-;Najgorzej jest jednak z ubraniami. Eileen po prostu nie znosi składać ich, prasować i prać. Dla niej to tylko strata czasu, bo ubrań jest dużo. Każde ubranie po dniu rzuca albo na łóżko, albo na krzesło koło biurka. Nie odnosi talerza do kuchni, bo jej się nie chce, nie zmywa, bo jej się nie chce, nie wynosi śmieci bo daleko i można tak pisać w nieskończoność kończąc każde zdanie "bo jej się nie chce". Odwaga thumb|right|Eileen w zbroiEileen potrafi bronić swoich bliskich. Zawsze stanie w ich obronie, jeśli będzie potrzeba. Zawsze powtarza, że najlepszą obroną jest atak, czyli zamiast się kłócić bez sensu, od razu ripostuje. Nie jest, aż tak waleczną klaczą, ale w razie każdego niebezpieczeństwa stara się zachować zimną krew widzi pająka to spier..dziela ; - ;. Nie ukrywając - jest dzielna, nie boi się ryzyka. Przyjaciele jednak ją ostrzegają, że to może się dla niej źle skończyć. Pewnego dnia mieli rację, gdy Eileen nie umyślnie, spadła ze schodów próbując wyminąć łobuza, który dokuczał jej młodszemu bratu i złamała sobie kopytko. Stawała też na przeciw chłopakom i nie bała się im dogadać. Eileen nie boi się spróbować czegoś nowego, wręcz przeciwnie kocha wyzwania. Nie każde z nich kończy się dobrze, ale klacz niczego nie żałuje. Dobroć Jak na taką odważną pegazicę przystało, Eileen jest bardzo miła. Jest to jej najwyżej ceniona cecha. Chętnie pomoże i doradzi. Mimo, że sama ma problemy, z chęcią wysłucha inną osobę. Bardzo lubi sprawiać radość innym. Gdy tylko ma okazję, pyta się czy nie trzeba pomocy. Jej dobroć ma jednak granice. Gdy widzi, że ktoś to wykorzystuje mówi mu prosto w twarz to co myśli. Jej dobroć, wychodzi sama z siebie czego nie potrafi wytłumaczyć. Eileen często ma wrażenie, że jest dla niektórych "za dobra". Wyrozumiałość Eileen zawsze potrafiła zrozumieć błędy innych i ich słabości. Nie wykorzystywała tego na swoją korzyść, tylko starała się pomóc tej osobie. Dzieci darzy szczególną wyrozumiałością i dużą cierpliwością, mimo, iż ich nie lubi. Wie, że trzeba im wiele tłumaczyć i nie wszystko szybko zapamiętają. W wakacje, starając się zarobić, bo rodzice nie chcieli jej dać pieniędzy, postanowiła pilnować dzieci sąsiadów. Jak się okazało to był doskonały pomysł, ponieważ dzieci szybko polubiły Eileen.Nie lubię zbytnio dzieci tak naprawdę, ale zawsze jestem dla nich miła, czemu to nawet sama nie wiem... Roztropność Eileen dobiera właściwe środki do konkretnych celów. Mimo, iż doradza swoim przyjaciołom, potrafi zasięgnąć rady u innych. Wrażliwość Eileen jest łatwo zranić. Bierze sobie wszystkie krytyki do serca. Może na co dzień jest wesoła, jednak leżąc w łóżku i rozmyślając, zdarza jej się uronić łzę. Krytykę również znosi bardzo źle. Pewnego dnia Lamb Chop powiedziała, że rysunek wyszedł strasznie, zrobiło jej się przykro i powiedziała, że już nigdy nic nie narysuje. Jednak szybko jej przeszło, ponieważ Eileen się nie poddała i ćwiczyła nadal rysowanie. Stara się również nie urazić innych i bardzo uważa na to, co pisze, co pokazuje, że jest rozważna. Wyjątkiem jest "stan depresyjny", wtedy ma wszystko gdzieś (Patrz, ciekawostki). Pewnego dnia jednak, dotarło do niej, że mimo jej wielkich starań i tak nie nauczy się rysować perfekcyjnie. Więc z urażoną dumą rzuciła to hobby. Nie chciała jednak, by inni uznali, że się użala, więc nic nikomu wszystkiego nie mówiła. Za każdym razem jak coś rysuje, ktoś ma "jakieś ale" do tego. Przesadne poczucie humoru thumb|right|Gif stworzony przez [[Użytkownik:Sarnna|Sarnnę]] Eileen ma przesadne poczucie humoru. Bardzo lubi żartować, choć opowiadanie dowcipów jej nie wychodzi, więc woli palnąć jakąś głupotę. Często wali sucharami na prawo i lewo. Umie śmiać się ze swoich błędów. Siedząc w parku z przyjaciółką, czasami śmieje się z innych dzieci Chodzi mi o gimbusy. Pewnego dnia na plastyce, pani kazała zrobić origami. Eileen i jej przyjaciółka nie umiały tego za bardzo. Podeszła do nich pani i zaczęła tłumaczyć. Wytłumaczyła im to w taki sposób, że obie przyjaciółki płakały ze śmiechu. Gadając przez skype, potrafi więcej się śmiać niż mówić. Najwięcej potrafiła się śmiać z Sur, z pomysłów Jake'a, Lii i Lodestar oraz braku tolerancji Lamb Chop. Razem ze swoimi znajomymi z podwórka często bawili się w "Dzwonimy i uciekamy?". Eileen ze swoimi przyjaciółmi bardzo lubi rozmawiać na wszelkie tematy, przy tym żartując. Nie wyobraża sobie życia bez poczucia humoru. Sarkastyczne poczucie humoru Każdy kucyk mieszkający w Canterlocie wie, że Eileen ma przesadne poczucie humoru. Jednak, gdy ma zły humor, często ukazuje je .. sarkazmem, do którego jest zdolna. Wtedy wydaje się, że Eileen jest chamską klaczą. Po prostu zły humor lub "stan depresyjny" potrafi zepsuć jej pięknie zapowiadający się dzień. Poczucie winy Eileen nie potrafiła i nie potrafi ukryć, gdy coś ma na sumieniu. Gdy zrobi coś źle, gryzie ją sumienie i podejmuje pochopne decyzje. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś ją do czegoś zmusza, bo nie umie odmówić. Doskonale wie, że musi postawić na swoim, jednak w niektórych sytuacjach, po prostu nie umie i przez to tworzą się problemy. Mówi się, że "zasady są po to, żeby je łamać", Eileen, owszem, jako nastolatka często łamała drobne ''przepisy, jednak potem miała wątpliwości co do tego. Po prostu, zmądrzała phi. Eileen nie potrafi również szybko zapominać o przykrych sprawach tak szybko. Gryzie ją to bardzo długo i nie ma ochoty nawet żartować. Coś na czym jej zależało - przepadło jak kamień w wodzie i zanim Eileen się z tego pozbiera, minie bardzo długi okres czasu. Wredność i sarkazm Eileen jest miłą klaczą, ale jak każdemu zdarza się jej być wredną i ''przesadnie sarkastyczną. Nie lubi kłótni, jednak prowokacja ją denerwuje i używa wtedy sarkazmów. Nie lubi także obelg i na każdą odpowiada, w skrócie stara się zwalczyć ogień, ogniem. Czasami jest po prostu o tak wredna, ponieważ wszystkie kucyki zaczynają ją drażnić, o tak bez żadnego powodu. Sama Eileen nie wie czemu tak jest, co nadal próbuje rozwikłać. Delikatność Eileen od urodzenia była na przeróżnych rehabilitacjach i miała kilka operacji, przez to ma fobię na punkcie kogokolwiek w białym fartuchu. U dentysty, siedząc już na fotelu trzęsie się ze strachu. Gdy tylko widzi szpitale, odwraca wzrok i idzie dalej. Gdy miała zakładany aparat na stałe, zostawiła małą pamiątkę na palcu dentysty. Panicznie boi się szpitali. Ma z nimi nie miłe wspomnienia i niechętnie wraca do niego na kontrole. Boi się także pobierania krwi, ponieważ na jej widok robi się blada. Eileen powoli przezwyciężyła swój strach dzięki swoim kolegom, którzy potrafili fobię Eileen, przemienić w żart udało się. Lojalność Mimo iż Eileen często obraża w sposób żartobliwy swoich przyjaciół są oni dla niej bardzo ważni. Nie wyobraża sobie życia bez nich. Każdy z nich ma w sobie siłę, której Eileen nie ma i przekazują ją jej. Eileen zrobi dla nich wszystko przyjdzie o 3 w nocy, by zrobić ulubioną herbatę. Nigdy nie przyszło jej na myśl, by zostawić przyjaciela w potrzebie konfident. Tolerancja Eileen jest niezwykle tolerancyjna, jeśli chodzi o inne orientacje. Jednak, sama swojej nigdy nie zdradziła. Doskonale wie o orientacji Lodestar, ale się tym nie przejmuje, bardzo ją lubi i spędzają odwalają numery, np opóźnienie przyjazdu księcia, nana. czas, czasami we dwie, czasami z całą lożą. Wśród innych kucyków, również stara się być tolerancyjna, jest tylko JEDEN wyjątek. Eileen zbytnio nie przepada za zakochanymi. Mdli ją na ich widok, no ale świat jest pełen takich kucyków. Bardzo szanuje czyjeś poglądy. Eileen często mówi, że shippuje się ze swoją przyjaciółką, a inni się z tego śmieją. brzmi znajomo? Rywalizacja thumb|right|Eileen w locie, nocąJak już wiadomo, Eileen jest odważną klaczą i nie boi się ryzyka. Jest bardzo waleczna, jeśli chodzi o rywalizację i nie odpuszcza. W szkole często rywalizowała o najlepsze miejsce w klasie. Czasami zdarzało się jej rywalizować ze Lodestar Secret. Eileen lubi ducha rywalizacji i ukazuje to. Jednak, podczas "stanu depresyjnego", to się jeszcze wyostrza. Niczym lew, sprosta każdemu. Według Lodestar, Eileen potrafi walczyć twardziej niż ruscy pod Stalingradem. Obżartuch Eileen potrafi jeść za dwóch. Nie wstydzi się jeść u kogoś, uważa, że skoro jedzenie jest na stole to jest postawione tam specjalnie do jedzenia, więc "hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma". Nie przejmuje się kaloriami a komu to potrzebne? Nie lubi jeść tylko rano, gdyż śpi czasami bardzo długo i nie chce jej się robić śniadania. Eileen lubi porządnie zjeść, mimo, iż kiedyś nie była tak chętna do jedzenia przez szpitale i diety. Ponadto, nie rozumie słowa "dieta" oraz śmieszą ją kucyki, które w ogóle nie jedzą, by być chudym bo nie na tym polega zdrowe odżywianie i dieta. Nerwowość Eileen owszem jest najcierpliwszą osobą w Canterlocie, jednak jeśli chodzi o psucie laptopów, jest w tym mistrzem w Equestrii. Po tym jak, spaliła laptopa i myślała, że się naprawił... było wręcz przeciwnie. Eileen wpadła w furię, brat wyszedł z domu, tata nic się nie odzywał, a mama poszła do kuchni. Przyjaciele ją jednak uspokoili, bo by rozpętała w Canterlocie wojnę. Bardzo widać po niej, gdy jest zdenerwowana. Jest wtedy bardzo roztargniona. Eileen bardzo denerwuje, kiedy ktoś obraża jej brata tylko ja to mogę robić. Skromność Eileen nie lubi się chwalić swoimi umiejętnościami jak i wiedzą. Chwalona przez Sur, zaprzecza swojemu talentowi. Doszło do tego, że biała pegacica, sądziła, że Eileen rysuje lepiej od niej kucyki. Postanowiły to rozegrać. Poprosiły Lamb Chop i Jake'a, by po obrazku rozpoznali czy narysowała to Eileen czy Sur. Lamb i Jake, byli zgodni. Stwierdzili, że Sur rysuje im chudsze kopyta. Eileen nie chciała tego przyznać, ponieważ ona uważa, że Sur rysuje wyśmienicie. Swoją wiedzą, rzadko co się chwali bo jej nie ma. Pytania Star wymagają mądrej odpowiedzi. Eileen wtedy zamiast od razu odpowiedzieć, mówi sobie odpowiedź w myślach. Jednak przed bratem, chwali się jak nikt inny. Wstydzi się bardzo swoich rysunków, ponieważ sądzi, że totalnie nie umie rysować. Znajomi z "Loży" ponad godzinę prosili ją, by pokazała jak narysowała nowy rysunek. Eileen w końcu się przełamała i pokazała mówiąc, że im oczy wypali, a było wręcz odwrotnie, podobał im się rysunek. Optymizm thumb|Don't worry, be happyPegazica zawsze stara się zarazić wszystkich swoim wielkim optymizmem. Wierzy, że jeśli się starasz, osiągniesz upragniony cel. Mimo swojego "stanu depresyjnego", klacz stara się myśleć pozytywnie i widzieć same plusy. Zawsze stara się iść na przód, nie zważając na problemy. Przyjaciele podziwiają ją za jej optymizm, jednak Eileen sądzi, że ma go po ojcu, który zawsze i wszędzie starał się być optymistą. Krzykliwość Kolejna, prawdziwa wada Eileen. Często, gdy chce coś powiedzieć mówi to tak głośno, że słyszy ją wtedy cała ulica. Ma to po matce, która na nią krzyczy ciągle i na wzajem się przekrzykują. W skrócie, Eileen potrafi mówić tylko głośno i cicho. Gadulstwo Przez swoją gadatliwość, Eileen potrafi zagadać całą paczkę. Czasami buzia jej się nie zamyka, wśród znajomych, jednak przy obcych jest wręcz przeciwnie. Stara się zrobić dobre wrażenie. Zdarzyło jej się dostać uwagę, za gadanie na lekcji. Jak potem tłumaczyła. Nie będzie pisać liścików, ponieważ trzeba wziąć piórnik, znaleźć długopis, wyrwać kartkę..jakie to męczące xdWięc w skrócie, wolała gadać niż pisać na lekcji. Plotkarstwo Eileen nie lubi plotkować, ale tylko o swoich przyjaciołach. Jednak, jeśli chodzi o inne kucyki i gdy tylko Eileen ma okazję i pod "kopytkiem" ma, kogoś z przyjaciół, od razu zaczyna się "dyskusja". Boi się, że przez jej plotkarstwo może stracić tak silną reputację, na którą pracowała od dawna. Eileen natomiast nie przejmuje się w ogóle plotkami na jej temat, wręcz jest z nich zadowolona. Wiara w zjawiska paranormalneOtóż, jak już wiadomo Aneta również wierzy w duchy i postanowiłyśmy, że można by to jakoś ciekawie wykorzystać.. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, jednak Eileen wierzy w duchy. Jej rodzice, wyśmiewali ją przez to. Pegazica jednak, sama doświadczyła dziwnych odczuć, można powiedzieć, że paranormalne. W sylwestra z innymi koleżankami wpadły na głupi pomysł i postanowiły zwołać duchy, gdyż podobnież w tym domu ktoś umarł i klacze chciały "skontaktować" się z tym kucykiemOsobą, ale mniejsza. Doszło do dziwnej sytuacji. Eileen po rytuale, nic nie pamiętała. Koleżanki potem poinformowały ją, że siedziała bez ruchu około 5 minut. Próbowały ją obudzić z dziwnego transu. Po 5 min, kiedy jedna z nich zgasiła świece, Eileen zaczęła się komunikować normalnie. Po tym wydarzeniu chciała wiedzieć wszystko o paranormalnych zjawiskach, duchach itp. Zaczęła oglądać przeróżne filmy dokumentalne na ten temat. Upartość W liceum nie dawała za wygraną jednej z koleżanek, która zajmowała jej ławkę. Eileen jak mieszkał u niej jej brat, Mike, nie dawała mu dojść pierwszemu do łazienki. Wyścigi były każdego ranka. Kiedy Eileen czuje, że została urażona lub w jakikolwiek sposób ośmieszona, nie daje za wygraną i próbuje walczyć o swoją rację. Śpioch thumb|Ona wszędzie zaśnieEileen zawsze znajdzie czas na drzemkę. Lubi spać i nie chętnie wstaje rano. Zawsze jednak idzie późno spać, a rano marudzi, że się nie wyspała. Kiedyś trzeba było siłą ją wytargać z łóżka, by się ruszyła. Eileen tak naprawdę potrafi wszędzie zasnąć. Na kanapie, na materacu, na małym kocyku. Zdarza się też, że tylko na poduszce w salonie. Podatność na choroby Eileen od małego była faszerowana lekami i antybiotykami, które obniżyły jej odporność na długie lata. Próbowała jeść dużo witaminy C w cytrynach, jednak nie lubi jej smaku. Pegazica często była przez to przeziębiona. Do poważniejszych chorób, jak np. zapalenie płuc, czy "skrzydlata różyczka" zmieniam na świat kucykowy xd chodzi o naszą "Różyczkę" to tylko raz miała zapalenie płuc. Często była na diecie. Dziecinność Eileen jak na swój wiek, uwielbia grać w gry, bawić się itp. Z bratem lubiła bawić się samochodami. W ogóle w dzieciństwie nie bawiła się lalkami, tylko samochodami. Była raczej z początku chłopczycąNie byłam tak szczerze...zakładałam mamy szpilki Xd . Na podwórku to ona zawsze wymyślała najlepsze i najgłośniejsze najzabawniejsze gry. Najlepszą było "dookoła garażu" to było takie funnyxd. Jeden kucyk szukał, a inni uciekali, mogli jednak tylko koło garażu, nie można było iść dalej. Nocne koszmary Eileen ma zbyt często koszmary. Wynika to z tego, że kiedyś wywoływała duchy. Często śnią jej się osoby, których nie znosi, bardzo ją zranili lub po prostu, że te osoby robią jej coś złego. Budzi się często z krzykiem. Kiedyś Eileen zaczęła lunatykować. W tym śnie śniło jej się, że ucieka przez seryjnym zabójcą czo;-;, którym był jej dawny chłopak - Aman. Eileen po takich snach nie może się zwyczajnie szybko pozbierać. Elegancja thumb|right|250px|Eileen na studniówce ładniejszexdEileen mimo tego, że ubiera się zawsze skromnie, lubi czasami się odstawić tak, że innym szczeny opadną. W liceum wydała całe swoje oszczędności, by kupić u Rarity piękną sukienkę, specjalnie na studniówkę. Okazało się, że Eileen miała ją najpiękniejszą ta;-; Wszyscy chłopcy starali się z nią zatańczyć, co prowadziło do kłótni między parami. Eileen była jednak singielką z losowania wyboru i wolała trzymać się swoich koleżanek. "Zmarzluch" Eileen nie lubi kiedy jest jej zimno. Zdecydowanie woli upalne dni. Wtedy może napić się wody lub znaleźć cień i się szybko ochłodzić. Kiedy jednak jest zima, a Eileen stoi na przystanku czekając na koleżanki przez 45 minut;-; marznie tak, iż czuje jakby zamarzły jej kopytka. W jej szafie w czasie zimy znajduje się bardzo dużo bluzek z długim rękawem i kilka sweterków bawełnianych. Rzadko nosiła w szkole bluzki z krótkim rękawem. Kiedy ktoś z klasy otworzył okno, bo "mu zimno", Eileen od razu uciekała na koniec sali i siedziała jak najdalej od okna. Dusza towarzystwa Eileen nie lubi być sama. Z chęcią wyjdzie i pozna nowe kucyki. Zawsze znajdzie z kimś wspólny język. Szybko również nawiązuje nowe znajomości. Jednak klacz nie przywiązuje się tak szybko do innych. Musi najpierw ocenić, czy dany kuc "zasługuje" za zaufanie, bo to u Eileen jest najważniejsze. Na każdej dosłownie imprezie, kiedy przychodziła Eileen zabawa zmieniała oczywiście na lepszą skromność ma. Eileen po prostu zaraża inne kucyki swoim optymizmem, bo nie lubi kuców, które są marudne i zamulone. Fobie Apiofobia Apiofobia to lęk przed pszczołami. Eileen nigdy nie została ukąszona, jednak gdy tylko zauważy gdzieś osę, pszczołę lub co gorsza szerszenia ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zawsze boi się zostawiać coś słodkiego na dworze. U cioci ktoś zostawił plasterek sera i kawałek czekolady. Eileen zajęła się graniem w karty z Kajol. Kiedy się obróciła zobaczyła wielką osę. Odruchowo wyleciała jak najdalej. Nie chciała zejść z drzewa przez godzinę tak się bała. W pociągu kiedy jechała do Canterlotu, wleciała osa. Tam Eileen biegała jak opętana krzycząc "Zabierzcie, zabierzcie jąkrzyczałam tak w samochodzie; - ; . Wszyscy pasażerowie dziwnie się na nią patrzyli. Eileen nie lubi zbytnio lata, ponieważ wszystkie owady (Eileen się ich trochę brzydzi) latają swobodnie. Helmintofobia Helmintofobia jest znana jako lękiem przed robakami. Eileen nie lubi uczucia, kiedy czuje, że coś łazi jej po sierści, co gorsza - po grzywie. Panicznie ucieka kiedy widzi jakiegoś robaka, nie zależnie od jego wielkości. Kiedy tylko czuje jak coś chodzi jej po sierści, wpada w panikę True;-;. Zaczyna się trzepać, krzyczy, a czasami i płacze. Eileen brzydzi się także nawet pcheł. W ogóle wszystkiego co ma owłosione nogi teściowa, pełza, żywi się krwią kucyka wiadomo, że chodzi o pasożyty, żeruje na nim, ma wielkie obleśnie oczy i duże, ohydne skrzydła. Eileen może i nie jest perfekcyjną panią domu, jednak w swoim pokoju stara się sprzątać dość częstoco i tak jej nie wychodzi bo jest leniem;_;. Eileen również nienawidzi chodzić po polach i łąkach. No chyba, że w kostiumie owadobójczym;-;. Umiejętności Rysowanie thumb|right|Eileen w wersji chibi Eileen jeszcze doskonali swoje umiejętności rysowania i coraz lepiej jej to wychodzi. Rysuje, gdy tylko ma okazję. Jednak nie ujawnia tego, że bardzo lubi rysować, wręcz przeciwnie, wstydzi się tego. Jej młodszy brat uważa, że rysuje bzdury, przez co często dochodzi między nimi do kłótni. Często również, przez rysowanie wpada w tzw, "stan depresyjny", ponieważ to co chce bardzo narysować, nie udaje jej się i rezygnuje. Swoimi rysunkami obdarowuje swoich przyjaciół, którzy je chwalą, ale Eileen jest skromną osobą i nadal twierdzi, że nie umie rysować. Była jednak na tyle uparta, by ćwiczyć dalej. Pisanie W dzieciństwie Eileen popełniała dużo błędów literowych i interpunkcyjnych. Jednak gdy podrosła, zaczęła zwracać szczególną uwagę na pisownię. Coraz lepiej jej to wychodziło, zaczęła nawet pisać opowiadania, recenzje na temat różnych przez nią obejrzanych filmów. Jednak nie była doceniana. Pewnego dnia w jej szkole został zorganizowany konkurs, w którym trzeba było przeprowadzić wywiad z dowolnym nauczycielem. Eileen z chęcią się zgłosiła, mimo złośliwości innych, że na pewno sobie nie poradzi. Wszyscy się zdziwili, gdy zajęła 1. miejsce w konkursie i tym zdobyła zainteresowanie mediów, szacunek uczniów i nauczycieli. Muzyka Muzyka jest trzecim zainteresowaniem Eileen. Gdy była mała, próbowała grać na flecie i na gitarze. Mimo, że jej to nie wychodziło, bardzo dobrze się przy tym bawiła. Słucha tego co jej się podoba. Nie lubi kiedy ktoś ją pyta jakieś muzyki słucha. Sprawiedliwość Eileen umie rozstrzygać sprawiedliwie spory między przyjaciółmi. Przedstawia fakty i je analizuje. Przyjaciele doradzali jej by poszła na prawo, jednak Eileen bardziej kręciło dziennikarstwo. W domu jednak, kłótnie z bratem rozstrzyga normalnie wcale nie zamyka go w szafie ;_;. Brat biegnie do mamy, skarży na nią, ona zaprzecza itd. Języki obce Japoński Eileen dzięki swojej siostrze ciotecznej, zainteresowała się kulturą Japonii. Fascynował ją ich język. Postanowiła się go uczyć. Rodzice zapisali ją do specjalnej szkoły, gdzie uczyli Japońskiego. Eileen jednak, szybko z niej zrezygnowała, ponieważ miała za mało czasu, by uczyć się, aż czterech języków. Nauczyciele, nauczyli ją jednak podstawowych zwrotów po japońsku, niektórych nazw kolorów i nazwy rzeczy. Do tej pory fascynuje ją wszystko co związane jest z krajem kwitnącej wiśni. Angielski Eileen od gimnazjum dopiero, zaczęła uczyć się języka angielskiego. Rozumie jego podstawowe słówka, ale jeśli chodzi o dłuższe zdania, nie idzie jej najlepiej. W ostatniej klasie gimnazjum, została poproszona o przetłumaczenie listu na język polski przez swoją siostrę cioteczną. Eileen z początku radziła sobie doskonale, jednak palnęła coś, przez co siostra już nie poprosiła jej o nic, co było związane z językiem angielskim. Inne języki obce Eileen oczywiście nie skończyła tylko na języku angielskim i japońskim. W liceum postanowiła uczyć się francuskiego, co średnio jej szło. Do niemieckiego miała pewien niedosyt, mimo, że w gimnazjum miała z niego piątkę cii..;-; Koleżanka ze szkoły namawiała ją, by poszła razem z nią na kurs języka hiszpańskiego. Eileen nie miała jednak zbyt tyle czasu, by podołać, aż tylu językom na raz. Wybrała więc tylko te najważniejsze i jeden dodatkowo. Zna poszczególne słówka z''' rosyjskiego przez wycieczkę szkolną.., ale by mówić nim perfekcyjnie to nie ma mowy. Gotowanie Tak na prawdę Eileen kiedyś w ogóle nie potrafiła gotować. Spaliła kisiel i to nie raz. Mimo tego, uwielbiała zawsze sama sobie przyrządzać coś do jedzenia. W kuchni potrafi spędzać ponad godzinę, by zrobić sobie niezwykłą kanapkę. W gazetach często dodają przepisy na różne potrawy, więc na swoje nieszczęście Eileen postanowiła przyrządzić...kurczaka w panierce. Skończyło to się dymem w całej kuchni. Jej ciocia - Kajol, wtedy postanowiła trochę ją poduczyć w gotowaniu. Zaczęły od prostych dań, aż przeszły do tych bardziej zaawansowanych. W końcu Eileen nie wstydziła się już gotować przy znajomych. Mimo braku talentu do gotowania, była często proszona o upieczenie ciasta na wywiadówki. Jednym z marzeniem Eileen był kiedyś występ w programie kulinarnym. Od czasu kiedy Kajol nauczyła ją gotować, Eileen potrafi już wiele. Często gotowała coś dla siebie i brata na obiad, a na studiach gotowała dwa razy w tygodniu dania dla swoich współlokatorek. Kiedy były u niej koleżanki zawsze starała się, by coś dla nich zrobić. Kisiel robiła od czasu do czasu, bo dokładnie pamiętała co z nim się kiedyś stało. Eileen nie jest aż tak utalentowana, sądzi jednak, że gotuje coraz lepiej i chce dalej się w tym szkolić. Biologia i geografia Eileen od zawsze miała zamiłowanie do biologi i geografii. Były to jedyne przedmioty, których z chęcią uczyła się w szkole jak i w domu. Dobrze orientuje się w terenie, więc to ją zawsze brano na spacery rodzinne po górach. Jadąc na wakacje, jako jedyna potrafiła dobrze czytać mapę, również zagraniczną. Od niej spisywano prace domowe z biologi i geografii. Biologia sama wchodzi jej do głowy, jak i geografia. Przeczyta jedno zdanie i od razu potrafi zapamiętać zagadnienie. Nie musi więc spędzać tyle czasu na nauce tych dwóch przedmiotów. Pod koniec gimnazjum, dostała nagrodę z biologi za zajęcie 2. miejsca w konkursie czego się nie spodziewała. Sport Eileen, mimo swojego lenistwa, lubi czasami wyjść i pobiegać. Rano oczywiście robi to niechętnie, ale wieczorem owszem. W czasach szkolnych lubiła grać w siatkówkę. Był to jej ulubiony sport. Zawsze wybierali ją do wystawiania. Nie przepada za piłką nożną, jednak jej tata zabierał ją czasami na mecze. Eileen potrafi świetnie pływać. Nie chodziła na zawody z pływania, tylko dlatego, że nauczyciel za nią nie przepadał. Śpiew Eileen nie lubi swojego śpiewu tak na prawdę, jednak inni często go komplementują jako "anielski" haha;-;. Nigdy nie śpiewa przy kimś chyba, że są to dla niej bliskie osoby i się nie krępuje. Jeśli ktoś chce, by mu coś zaśpiewała za pewne spotka się z jej irytacją. Eileen po prostu nie lubi śpiewać i dalej będzie uważała, że nie umie bo nie umiemxd Fotografia thumb|right|Eileen lubi pozować do zdjęć xdEileen od niedawna interesuje się fotografią. Na urodziny dostała aparat i chciała go jakoś wykorzystać. Początkowo jej zdjęcia, nie były jakieś wspaniałe. Od czasu do czasu cykała też sobie zdjęcia pff, nie sweet fociexd Pewnego razu, właśnie cyknęła sobie fotkę, telefonem jej cioci - Kajol. Potem ciągle jej wmawiała, że pięknie podkreśliła tym swój błękitny kolor oczu. Eileen zawsze zaprzeczała, bo ta fotka była "o tak sobie". Wtedy ją olśniło. Postanowiła pokazać piękno kucyka w naturalnym środowisku. Zdjęcia były tylko i wyłącznie dla niej i nikomu jak na razie nie chce ich pokazywać. Informatyka Eileen mimo ciągłych problemów z laptopem, dość dobrze zna się na informatyce. Sur często prosiła ją o rady, gdy coś jej nie działało. Sama prosi i tak o rady Pandemonium'a, jeśli chodzi o uszkodzony sprzęt. Z ciocią Kajol, kiedyś rozłożyły cały komputer, by znaleźć dla nich potrzebną część. Potem jednak miały problem ze złożeniem go. Zrobiły to tak jak umiały, bo komputer i tak szedł na złom. Latanie Eileen jak na pegaza radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Nie jest tak bardzo utalentowana, jednak kiedy potrzeba umie wznieść się wysoko w chmury. Najbardziej uwielbia latać nocą. Wzbija się wysoko w chmury i obserwuje wszystko z góry. Bardzo lubi patrzeć na księżyc, leżąc na chmurze. Eileen ma częste bóle swoich skrzydeł. Jako mały źrebak latała częściej, jednak w okresach dojrzałości już nie. Zapisała się na siłownie, by popracować nad skrzydłami oraz swoją formą. Gra na skrzypach thumb|right|Eileen EQ grająca na skrzypcach uroczexdEileen w czasach gimnazjum uczyła się gry na skrzypcach. Nauka nie szła jej na początku dobrze, ponieważ nauczyciel, który ją uczył ciągle na nią krzyczał, aż Eileen się przeniosła do innego. Ten, był dla niej wyrozumiały i potrafiła się czegoś nauczyć. Musiała jednak zrezygnować, gdyż nie mogła ogarnąć nauki w szkole i gry na skrzypcach. Do tej pory zna kilka ładnych melodii, ale czy je zagra to już zależy od jej kopytek. Wyliczanie delty Eileen nie znosi matematyki, jednak jak ktoś kiedyś powiedział: :'''Ktoś: Jak nie wiesz co liczyć..licz deltę! Od tego czasu Eileen z nudów oblicza sobie deltę. Jest to jedyny wzór, z którego korzysta bez ściągania XD. Bywa, że delta jej się śni po nocach ;-;. Mimo nienawiści do matematyki i niechęci do niej Eileen lubi liczyć deltę. Uczy tego swojego brata, bo przecież wzór '-b² - 4ac' jest banalnymo a jaki. Mike jednak patrzy na Eileen wtedy jak na uczonego filozofa, którego nikt nie rozumiał. Czytanie hieroglifów Od zawsze Eileen interesowała się starożytnym Egiptem. Fascynowały ją głównie piramidy. Przez to przeczytała masę książek o starożytności, głównie o hieroglifach. Zapamiętała niektóre symbole co oznaczają. Bardzo by chciała wyjechać do Egiptu, jednak jak wiadomo taka wyprawa jest kosztowna. Mumie i takie inne sprawy nie zbyt ją interesują, woli czytać właśnie hieroglify Ciekawe kiedy będę mogła tym zaszpanować ; -; . Dobra orientacja w terenie Eileen jako jedyna ze swoich znajomych potrafi odnaleźć się w mieście i nigdy się nie gubi. Zapamiętuje pewne szczegóły w terenie i zawsze potrafi wskazać grupie swojej drogę powrotną. Jej jedna z przyjaciółek ma fatalną orientacje, dlatego kiedy gdzieś jedzie zabiera ze sobą Eileen ha. Czytanie książek Nie jest to umiejętność, a jedna z pasji Eileen. Pokochała ona czytanie, kiedy przeczytała jedną z książek o tematyce kryminalnej. Wywarła ona na niej niezwykłe emocje i od tej pory uwielbia czytać. Najchętniej czyta, kiedy jest słoneczna niedziela, na balkonie, bądź w swoim małym ogródku. Uwielbia pić wtedy kawę, bądź miętę, równocześnie zatapiając się w wspaniały świat kryminałów. Nie czyta tylko książki, ale również i mangi. Rodzina i krewni Relacje z rodzicami Z ojcem Można powiedzieć, że Eileen i jej ojciec Caleb, są w drobnym konflikcie. Ojciec jako nauczyciel bardzo dba o dyscyplinę w domu i czasami jest surowy dla córki. Dla Eileen ojciec jest jednym z "realiów", przez które ma same kłopoty. Zdarzyło jej się płakać przez niego. Ma jej też za złe, że nie jest tak wysportowanamoja wina, że mam dysplazję... Caleb jednak od zawsze starał się dbać o córkę, gdy była potrzeba zostawał przy niej w szpitalu. Oboje mają zamiłowanie do gier komputerowych i lubią oderwać się od rzeczywistości. Mają bardzo podobny gust, kulinarny, muzyczny jak i oboje nie lubią zakupów. Co jest dziwne w takim przypadku.Żeby córka miała gust po ojcu.. Często narzekają mamie, że ona chodzi po wielu sklepach i tak nic nie kupi, a oni wejdą do jednego i mają to, czego szukali. Wprawia ich to też w śmiech i żartują z tego. Caleb czasami drażni się z córką: Caleb: ..i tak zostaniesz starą panną z kotami miał racje haha Eileen jednak wie, że ojciec tylko sobie żartuje oby xd. Ojciec zawsze stara się, by Eileen robiła wszystko to, co on każe. Często nią manipuluje. Nie zmienia to faktu, że Eileen przed narodzinami brata była "córeczką tatusia". Eileen ma bardzo podobny do taty charakter. Zwłaszcza stanowczość i gadatliwość jak i również szybkie nawiązywanie znajomości. Z matką W przeciwieństwie do relacji z ojcem, Eileen dość dobrze potrafi dogadać się z matką. Rozmawia z nią dobrze, jednak przez jej kłótliwy charakter, podnosi ona głos na córkę, czym Eileen odpowiada tym samym. Zdarzyło się Eileen przez matkę płakać, gdyż często ma do niej pretensje, że nic nie robi. Alison jednak bardzo kocha córkę i zawsze o nią dba. Kiedy to Eileen była w szpitalu, jednorożka była przy niej i trzymała ją na duchu. Obie mają inne gusty, więc gdy tylko przychodzi czas na nowe ubrania, dochodzi między nimi do sprzeczek. Eileen nie lubi z mamą chodzić na zakupy, jeśli chodzi o kupienie nowego ciucha. Jak Eileen coś wybierze, Alison od razu znajdzie coś, by skrytykować, a jak znajdzie coś ona, Eileen wybrzydza. Eileen jednak jest bardzo podobna z wyglądu do mamy. Obie mają duże oczy, są szczupłe z długimi kopytami i proste włosy. Figurę również mają podobną zbliżoną. Relacje z innymi członkami rodziny Relacje z bratem thumb|Taki niewinnyEileen i jej brat Mike, nie lubią zbytnio swojego towarzystwa. Zawsze znajdą jakąś pierdołę, by się pokłócić. Jak to rodzeństwo, Mike zawsze był oczkiem w głowie rodziców, przez co Eileen czasami było przykro i strzelała fochy. Gdy Eileen była w podstawówce, brat miał wtedy zaledwie 4 latka. Rysował jej po zeszytach i książkach, co bardzo ją drażniło. W gimnazjum było najgorzej. Eileen za wszelką cenę starała się, by uciec od brata i mieć spokój. Zamykała się w pokoju, gdy tylko wracał z dworu. Krzyczała na niego, gdy ten jej przeszkadzał. Eileen czasami przez brata zaczyna płakać, bo ten jej nie słucha i robi co mu się żywnie podoba jak są sami w domu. Mimo tego, Eileen i Mike pomagają sobie nawzajem. Eileen będąc na studiach, uczyła się w Canterlocie z dala od rodziny. Brata nie widziała dość długo. Ona, tak jak i on zaczęli za sobą tęsknić, więc gdy tylko zbliżały się wakacje, a Eileen odwiedziła Ponyville, brat chciał na kilka tygodni zamieszkać ze starszą siostrą. Eileen oczywiście się zgodziła. Dzięki podróży do Canterlotu, Mike zainteresował się historią i wiedział już, że zostanie archeologiem w przyszłości, dzięki Eileen. Kuzynostwo Relacje z kuzynami i kuzynkami Eileen są dość dziwne. Eileen rzadko ma z nimi kontakt, ze względu na to, że większość jej kuzynostwa mieszka z dala od jej miejsca zamieszkania. Od strony babci kuzyni mieszkają na wsi, a ze strony taty w górach. Eileen nie lubi gór, bo często ma wtedy bóle głowyNaprawdę, jak jadę w góry codziennie boli mnie głowa. Jestem bardzo wyczulona na ciśnienie. Jakaś zmiana i od razu odczuwam to bólem głowy lub biodra. W górach nie za dobrze się czuję.. Na wsi nie potrafi się dostosować. Wszystko tam dla niej jest inne i śmierdzi lel. Relacje z kucykami Dawna relacja z EmilyPo polsku: Emila. Imię rzymskie pochodzenia etruskiego, ukształtowane w języku łacińskim. Pochodzi od nazwy rzymskiego rodu Emiliuszów i oznacza osobę gorliwą, pilną, żarliwą. Eileen i Emily były dwiema przyjaciółkami ze szkoły, jednak zakolegowały się dopiero w gimnazjum. Od razu znalazły wspólne zainteresowania. Obie paliły nienawiścią do matematyki, jednak to zawsze Eileen była gorsza. Mimo, iż uczyła się u babci, w spokoju i ciszy, lepsze oceny z matematyki miała Emily, ponieważ zawsze podpowiadała jej Maya, koleżanka z tyłu ławki. Miały taką samą grupę. Eileen to jednak nie przeszkadzało, nie chciała być zazdrosna o takie coś, jednak kiedy to Emily zaczęła jej wmawiać, że jest o wszystko zazdrosna i nie ma czasu dla siebie, Eileen zaprzestała z nią kontakt przez kilka miesięcy. Ona i Maya spędzały ze sobą czas, a na Emily nie zwracała uwagi. Było jej jednak szkoda przyjaciółki. Nie sądziła, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. W końcu Eileen i Emily przeprowadziły poważną rozmowę. Emily zrozumiała, że Eileen nie jest chorobliwie zazdrosna. Ich kontakty się polepszyły. Kiedy Emily znalazła sobie chłopaka, Eileen miała na niego oko. Od razu, gdy zaczął podrywać ją, pod nieobecność Emily, wiedziała co ma robić. Emily po dowiedzeniu się prawdy, od razu z nim zerwała. Miała jednak wsparcie Eileen. Potem wymyśliły piękną zemstę. Ogier, z którym chodziła Emily, chodził również do równoległej klasy. Na lekcji wychowania fizycznego, Eileen specjalnie zgłosiła nieprzygotowanie i przez nieuwagę nauczyciela wślizgnęła się do męskiej szatni. Zamieniła nazwy wszystkich numerów telefonów, byłego Emily Historię wymyślam, żeby nie było, że wchodzę do szatni męskiej ;-; Ale, żeby kuce miały telefony? Po udanej akcji przyjaciółki wybrały się na spacer. Emily jednak, kiedy to Eileen była w szpitalu mało się nią interesowała. Po powrocie, mało co odwiedzała i pisała od czasu do czasu. Kontakty zaczęły zanikać. W wakacje zostały tylko troszkę odbudowane. W liceum Eileen zaczęła kolegować się z innymi klaczami. Emily natomiast nawet jej nie powiedziała, że zakolegowała się z Ami. Pegazica jednak się tym nie przejęła, ponieważ Kajol dała jej dobre rady, by takie jak ona lepiej olać. Przyjaźń ich się skończyła, pozostały jedynie w dobrych relacjach, a Eileen zaprzyjaźniła się z koleżanką z osiedla. Po akcji z Emily Eileen w ogóle przestała się nią interesować. Dowiedziała się, że Emily od samego początku ich przyjaźni..ciągle kłamała i wolała nie mieć z nią już do czynienia. Obecnie Emily i Eileen ani słowem nie odzywają się do siebie. Eileen bowiem ma totalnie ją gdzieś, jak i pewnie nawzajem ze strony Emily. Denerwuje ją jednak to, że Emily chce za dużo wiedzieć i z chęcią wylałaby jej na głowę gorącą wodę c;. Jake Coffee Pierwsze spotkanie Eileen i Jake poznali się w barze, "Loża" poprzez rywalizację. Stało się to pod koniec tygodnia, w porze porannej, gdzie to właśnie przywożono dostawę. Jake razem z innymi ogierami przywieźli zapasy kawy. Eileen miała je odebrać i zanieść do kawiarni. Jako, że pegazica była leniwa, postanowiła wykorzystać swoją płeć Nie odbierzcie tego źle xd Przez chwilę poflirtowała z ogierami, a oni zgodzili się zanieść towar nana do kawiarni. W tym czasie, Jake chwalił się jak on to pije dużo kawy oraz, że na pewno nikt go w tym nie pobije. Eileen słysząc to, natychmiast odwróciła się do młodego ogiera i zaczęła z nim dyskusję. Twierdziła, że jako kelnerka zna wszystkie rodzaje kawy i pije codziennie po kilka razem z przyjaciółkami. Jake uważnie przyglądał się błękitnej pegazicy. W końcu doszło do tego, że Eileen wyzwała Jake'a na pojedynek, kto wypije więcej kawy jestem szalona. Rywalizacja i przyjaźń Następnego dnia, Jake i Eileen spotkali się w tej samej kawiarni. Sur i Lodestar przyszły, by dopingować pegazicę. Całą drogę powtarzała, że się nie podda jakiemuś ogierowi. Jake przyszedł całkowicie wyluzowany, a Eileen, aż rwała się do zwycięstwa. Inny kelner wszystko przygotował i zaczęła się rywalizacja. Po 10 minutach oboje wypyli tyle samo kawy, została im jedna. Eileen i Jake mieli już dość, ale wzięli ostatni łyk i oboje padli. Lodestar i Sur chwilę stały i ogłosiły werdykt, że jest remis mam Déjà vu ;-; . Nawet jeśli chcieli, by wypić jeszcze jedną, nie daliby rady. Oboje się ze sobą zgodzili, iż remis pffxd. Od tamtej pory Jake, zaczynał pieszczotliwie nazywać Eileen kelnereczką. Eileen polubiła Jake i na odwrót. Oboje spotykali się barze "Loża" i nie tylko. Swoim wielbieniem do kawy dzielili się z innymi mieszkańcami w Canterlocie, dzięki czemu w barze było więcej klientów. Czasami ją podrywał, a ona jak nie panowała nad sobą przypominam, historia z laptopem odpowiadała na zaczepki. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że się przyjaźnią. Eileen przez swój waleczny charakter, lubiła się z nim zakładać, jak dotąd, nigdy nie przegrała surprise ;-; . Jednak ich relacja..zaczęła się zgłębiać, kiedy to zostali "shippowani" przez Sur. Zaczęli spotykać się osobno. Eileen, w Jake ujęło to, że przy niej był bardzo otwarty. Zaczęli rozmawiać bardzo szczerze ze sobą. Nie wiadomo kiedy i jakim cudem, do obu z nich doszło, że są sobie przeznaczeni. W końcu Jake przełamał się i wyznał jej miłość. Eileen była zmieszana tym początkowo, ale uczucie odwzajemniała. Ogier się do niej wprowadził. Eileen nie wiedziała co się szykuje. Zaczęło być dziwnie między Eileen a Jaki'em. Wiele razy pegazica próbowała to zrozumieć jednak nie potrafiła, nie umiała panować nad swoimi uczuciami. Jej mama powiedziała jej coś wtedy ważnego co dało jej do myślenia - "Zawsze pamiętaj słowa matki". Po kilku miesiącach wahania się Eileen zerwała z Jaki'em, obecnie troche ze sobą rozmawiają. Eileen nie lubi mieć wrogów. Lodestar Secret thumb|right|Od lewej - [[Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise i Eileen]]Jak już wspomniano wiele razy, Eileen i Lodestar bardzo dobrze się znają. Poznały się w pobliskim barze mlecznym. Eileen, ze względu na to, że była kelnerką, jeszcze na studiach, obsłużyła jednorożca. Przez nieuwagę pegazicy, wylała na Lodestar jogurt mleczny. Klacze rozpoczęły poważną dyskusję, ponieważ Lodestar jest porządnym jednorożcem i nie lubi ubrudzić się w miejscu publicznym Przepraszam, Dainavo :3 Eileen, jak to Eileen, trochę nie rozumiała Lodestar, ponieważ to był tylko jogurt, a ona zrobiła z tego poważną dyskusję. W końcu pegazica miała dość poważnej rozmowy, bo nie jest w żadnym stopniu poważna i odpowiedziała Lodestar żartem. Obie klacze popatrzyły na siebie i zaczęły się śmiać. Usiadły i zaczęły rozmawiać. Mijały sekundy, minuty, aż w końcu ze dwie godziny. Klacze w swoim towarzystwie bardzo dobrze się czuły i się rozumiały. Co kilka dni, Eileen spotykała Lodestar Secret w barze, aż doszło do tego, że zaprzyjaźniły się. Ale nie tylko one. Wcześniej, doszło jeszcze parę kucyków i spotykali się w barze codziennie. Czasami poza miastem. Lodestar i Eileen, dzielą się ze sobą faktami ze swojego życia, podczas rozmowy. Obie, są też rozrywkowe, potwierdza to fakt, kiedy, opóźniły przyjazd księcia do Canterlotu zagadując go głupotami Czemu mnie to śmieszy?!;-;xd. Eileen i Lodestar, również razem rywalizują jak i spiskują. Raz doszło do tego, że zmówiły się przeciwko całej paczce, by pokazać, że potrafią napisać artykuły na medal. Lodestar lubi rozmawiać z Eileen na tematy polityczne i lokalne. Obie popierają gorliwie Lunę, a nie przepadają za rządami Celestii. Pegazica pierwsza poznała i przeczytała projekt Lodestar o jej książce. Jednorożec od czasu do czasu, poprawia literówki w jeszcze nieoblikowanych artykułach Eileen, a pegazicy zdarza się poprawić drobnostkę w pisanych przez Lodestar książkach. Lodestar i Eileen są w dobrych kontaktach nadal, według Eileen nic się nie zmieniło. Lodestar zawsze znajdzie coś do poprawienia w artykułach pegazicy, a Aria czasami zastąpi ją w jej obowiązkach kandydatury xd . Eileen musiała na kilka tygodni wyjechać z Canterlotu na kolejną operację do szpitala. Nie sądziła, że po powrocie czeka ją mała niespodzianka. Otóż kiedy wróciła wszyscy zaczęli jej opowiadać Sara i Max, że podobnież Sur i Lodestar są parą. Eileen z początku nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Oczywiście Lodestar uważała za mądrą i piękną klacz jak i Sur, jednak jakoś bała się tej relacji. Sądziła, że dwie jej najlepsze przyjaciółki zaczną ją olewać i spędzać czas tylko ze sobą. Spanikowała trochę, na myśl o tym i bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Po powrocie do baru "Loża" spotkała niejakiego ogiera o imieniu Pizza Pete. Nie widział do tej pory Eileen, gdyż ona była w szpitalu. Zaczął się do niej trochę przystawiać, sądząc, że to klientka, jednak kiedy jedna z innych kelnerek walnęła go patelnią w łeb poprosiła Eileen o podanie jej karty menu, ogier zaczerwienił się i poszedł. Po pracy Eileen gadała właśnie z inną kelnerką i dowiedziała się o pocałunku Sur i Lodestar. Klacz była już smutna tym faktem i wróciła do domu. Eileen obawiała się, że już straciła przyjaciółki na zawsze. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. W progu stanęła najpierw Sur, a potem Lodestar. Wszystkie dwie rzuciły się Eileen w kopytka i powitały najcieplej jak umiały. Lodestar bardzo ucieszyła się z jej powrotu, a Sur skakała po pokoju. Eileen była zmieszana, w ogóle nie było po nich widać, że klacze są razem. W końcu Eileen zapytała o to, a Sur to potwierdziła dając Lodestar buziaka w policzek. Lodestar jednak zaczęła tłumaczyć Eileen, że mimo relacji z Sur nie zaprzestają przyjaźni. Eileen popłakała się ze wzruszenia i już wcale nie obawiała się, że straci najbliższe przyjaciółki. Przywoływanie duchów Oba kucyki wierzą w zjawiska paranormalne, więc Eileen pewnego dnia zaproponowała Lodestar wspólne wywoływanie duchów. Jednorożec zaczął jednak odmawiać, a Eileen było przez to trochę przykro, bo liczyła na Lodestar. Przekonała jednak ją, by przystąpić do rytuału. Lodestar znała trochę jego zasady, gdyż jej matka dawniej wywoływała duchy. Zaczęła się ciemna, jesienna noc. Krople deszczu stukały o szybę, wiatr poruszał gałęzie drzew, dając złowrogi szum. Eileen jednak ani trochę nie wykazywała, że się boi, jednak w środku czuła niepokój. Widziała, że Lodestar, aż drżała ze strachu. Jednorożec wymyślał przeróżne preteksty, by wywinąć się z tego, jednak Eileen za każdym mówiła, żeby była bardziej odważna. Głos w myślał mówił jej jednak, że to może nie być zbyt dobry pomysł. Kucyki złączyły kopytka jak to nakazała Lodestar i zaczęły przywoływać ducha. Eileen była w pełni skupiona, gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk Lodestar, która, aż podskoczyła. Pegazica wpadła w panikę i zaczęła drzeć się jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili okazało się, że... to ratlerek Lodestar podszedł do niej i polizał jej kopytko. Eileen uspokoiła się, jednak tym razem zaczęła głośno się śmiać. Jednorożec jej tłumaczył, że ma być to tajemniczy nastrój i te pee .. Po chwili klacze chciały wrócić do rytuału, jednak Eileen nie mogła opanować śmiechu. Lodestar również nie była skupiona. Eileen w końcu się opanowała i spojrzała pytająco na Lodestar i zapytała jakiego ducha w ogóle przywołują. Lodestar opowiedziała jej, że będąc dzieckiem zapytała dziadka co jest po śmierci, a dziadek obiecał jej żartobliwie, że gdy umrze, to przyjdzie do niej jako duch i powie jej co jest na tamtym świecie. Eileen "zapaliła się lampeczka"I have new idea!;-;. Uznała wywoływanie ducha dziadka za świetny pomysł, ale Lodestar, która była już blada ze strachu odmówiła. Plan wywoływania ducha nie wypalił. Lodestar następnego dnia była bardzo zmęczona, jak i Eileen. Pegazica domyślała się, że jednorożec nie zmrużył oka tamtej nocy. Eileen nie była lepsza - całą noc obserwowała pokój, nasłuchiwała dziwnych odgłosów i podążała wzrokiem za każdym cieniem w strachu, że zobaczy ducha dziadka Lodestar. Sur Lucy Prise Sur Lucy Prise i Eileen to dawne dwie dobre przyjaciółki, również z baru mlecznego "Loża". Poznały się w weekend, gdy w barze przesiadywało mnóstwo ludzi. Eileen nie miała wtedy łatwego zadania, nie nadążała nad zamówieniami. W kącie spostrzegła białą klacz, która wyczekuje na kelnera. Eileen, mimo wielkiego ruchu w restauracji, podeszła do białego jednorożca i spytała się, co podać. Lucy spojrzała na Eileen. Od głowy po ogon jej się przyglądała. Zapytała się, czy od urodzenia ma dwukolorowy ogon. Eileen, mimo, iż wiedziała, że czeka mnóstwo klientów, zagadała się z Sur. Dowiedziała się, że jednorożec, przepięknie rysuje i ma do tego prawdziwy talent. Eileen to bardzo zaimponowało, ponieważ sama nie potrafiła rysować. Po kilku dniach, Sur ponownie odwiedziła restaurację, "Lożę" i ponownie spotkała Eileen. Zaczęły rozmawiać, żartować, ponieważ miały podobne charaktery. Sur postanowiła poćwiczyć z Eileen rysianie no, rysowanie, phi Prywatnie pokazała jej swoją galerię, która Eileen bardzo się spodobała. Pokazała jej jakich używa pędzli, jaki ma styl rysowania. Po kilku tygodniach, Eileen poznała Lodestar Secret, więc "wielka trójca" przesiadywała w barze codziennie. Eileen i Sur Prise uwielbiają razem się śmiać. Obie rozmawiają także bardzo szczerze i dużo o sobie wiedzą. Sur, jako jedyna uczy Eileen rysować i idzie jej coraz lepiej. Obie mają zwariowane i nienormalne pomysły, z których potrafią śmiać się godzinami. Nie sprzeczają się, a Sur pieszczotliwie nazywa Eileen gópek, a Eileen, Sur montra lub odwrotnie. Raz doszło do tego, że Lamb Chop i Jake musieli rozpoznać która narysowała kucyka, ponieważ obie sądzą, że brzydko rysują. Sur najczęściej odwiedza Eileen. Czasami urządzają konkurs plucia XDXD na balkonie Eileen, a czasami często na klatce. Biały jednorożec często męczy Eileen, wyliczaniem delty WTF ;-;Naśmiewają się z siebie, ale nie w złośliwy sposób. Nie zmienia to faktu, że Sur Lucy Prise jest jedyną klaczą, na którą pegazica jeszcze nigdy się nie zdenerwowała. Zdarzyło im się jednak pokłócić o drobnostki. Nie umiały wtedy pogodzić się same, więc ktoś z przyjaciół zmuszał je do rozmowy. Po krótkim czasie, klacze się godziły. Nie umieją się na siebie długo gniewać. Teraz ja przedstawię jak ja to wszystko odczułam...I tak nikogo to nie obchodziEileen tuż po tym jak zerwała z Jaki'em, relacje z Sur zaczęły stopniowo zanikać, gdyż wyjechała. Eileen tęskniła za dawnymi rozmowami. Sur była dla niej bardzo bliską osobą. Po powrocie jednorożki, Sur była cicha i mało się odzywała. Eileen dowiedziała się, że często pisze ze Stride'm. Wiedziała co nieco i nie chciała im przeszkadzać w rozmowach, więc zajmowała się swoimi sprawami. Bolało ją to, że już nie umiała znaleźć tematu do rozmowy ze Sur i ich rozmowy były krótkie lub w ogóle ich nie było. Kiedy do Sur miała trudny okres w życiu, Eileen zawsze chciała dać jej rady. Często jednak jej nie było w Canterlocie A teraz sobie wyobraźcie.:Księżniczka Celestia (Dobra, jakiś tam szef z działu dziennikarstwa, nie księżniczka) to mój tata Xd Canterlot to laptop ;-;, a Ponyville to ogólnie mój dom ;x . Po jakiś czasie, Eileen zrozumiała, że lepiej dać się wypłakać Sur. Ucieszyło ją to, kiedy już wszystko było w miarę dobrze, jednak pegazica obawia się, że znów kontakty zmaleją. Stara się częściej przychodzić do "Loży", tym razem ze swoją małą córeczką. Eileen miała naprawdę trudny okres w życiu. Całymi dniami była zabiegana, nie miała czasu się nawet wyspać.Nie chciała tym nikogo męczyć, gdyż większość uważała te problemy za błache albo nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy jednak Eileen dowiedziała się czegoś co zmieniło jej całą sytuację w życiu, musiała komuś się wyżalić, ale najbardziej potrzebowała rady. Jake był w pracy, Lodestar na wyciecze, a reszta Loży zajęta, więc Eileen postanowiła iść do Sur. Mimo tego wiedziała, że klacz od pewnego czasu mało jej mówi, nie zwierza się i traktuje ją oschle, miała nadzieje, że ona zrozumie co jej leży na sercu. Nie wiedziała jak bardzo się przeliczyła. Sur potraktowała ją jak obcego, co w Eileen jeszcze bardziej wzburzyło złość. Eileen jest klaczą niezwykle wrażliwą oraz drażliwą co jest nie za dobrym połączeniem. Eileen nie poznała klaczy, którą spotkała w barze "Loża". Ponadto wszystko czego się domyślała - sprawdziło się. Eileen musiała się nauczyć ignorować Sur, lecz każde jej praktycznie słowo było aluzją, jaka to Eileen nie jest. Eileen było przykro, jednak widząc jaką Sur ma dobrą minę do złej gry, nawet nic się nie odezwała. Błękitna pegazica musi z czasem przyzwyczaić się do tej sytuacji. W to co Eileen wierzyła, że przyjaciele zawsze Cię postawią na duchu i pomogą poszło w siano. Ma Eileen tylko nadzieje, że ich nieakceptowanie siebie nie przejdzie na relację w loży. Zaklęcie przywiązania Po dołączeniu do grona Loży, Eileen znalazła swoją pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółkę, Sur. Spędzała z nią codziennie mnóstwo czasu, właściwie tyle samo czasu, co z Lodestar. Z jednrożką był jednak problem, gdyż Lodestar trwała w przeświadczeniu, że przyjaciół nie ma i żaden kucyk na razie nie jest jej na tyle bliski, aby osiągnąć miano przyjaciela. Eileen było przykro z tego powodu, gdyż Lodestar była jej bardzo bliska. Jak się okazało dla Sur też. Obie klaczki kombinowały więc razem jak dostać się do serduszka fioletowej jednorożki. Eileen miała spotkać się z Sur po południu i iść na drinka;U do kawiarenki poplotkować. Sur się jednak spóźniała. W tym czasie Eileen: nakarmiła Cookiego, obejrzała Rozmowy w Canterlocie, Księżniczka Luna i partnerzy, Dzień Dobry Ponyville jakiś serial, zjadła obiad. Sur nadal nie było. Biała jednorożka nagle wbiegła do domu z prędkością światła wywracając lampę Eileen ojojoj. Sur zaczęła opowiadać, że będąc w sklepie podsłuchała rozmowę dwóch jednorożców, jak mówiły o zaklęciu przywiązania. Dowiedziała się, że owe zaklęcie zbliżyło do siebie dwa kuce tak, że były razem, aż do śmierci. Brzmiało to z lekka niebezpiecznie, jednak Sur od razu skojarzyła tą sytuację z Lodestar. Eileen od razu złapała Sur i obie klaczki pobiegły do biblioteki. Biblioteka była dość blisko. Sur i Eileen zaczęły przeszukiwać całą bibliotekę. Kiedy Sur szukała zaklęcia w dziale "Przyjaźń i miłość", Eileen weszła do działu "Zaklęcia wiecznej przyjaźni"co. W końcu Eileen znalazła nazwę zaklęcia i zaczęła czytać jego opis na głos: Ten kto zaklęcia używa, łączy swe serca i umysły z kucykiem pożądanym, a następnie tworzy się więź nierozłączalna. Kuce zaczęły się ekscytować tą treścią, uznały, że jest to na pewno metafora nawiązująca do zaklęcia zaprzyjaźnienia i zrozumienia. thumb|left|SurEiloStarKlaczki pędem pobiegły do Lodestar. Ona w tym czasie nie robiła nic ciekawego, więc przyjęła ciepło Eileen i Sur. Poszły do wielkiego salony, i Lodestar niczego nie podejrzewając wykonała polecenie Sur "NIE RUSZAJ SIĘ". Eileen stanęła obok Lodestar, a Sur rzuciła na wszystkie trzy zaklęcie. W pewnej chwili nastała cisza. Po woli kuce zaczęły otwierać oczy i już było widać, że coś jest nie tak. Trzy kuce zamieniły się w jednego. Wszystkie trzy były przerażone tą sytuacją. Szybko pobiegł do biblioteki. Tam przerażone kopały w tej samej księdze co wcześniej, wtedy zaczepił je nieznany im jednorożec. Powiedział im, że jego pradziadek jest autorem tej księgi. SurElioStar wykrzyknęły trzema głosami naraz, że przez przypadek połączyły się w jedno. Ogier był zmieszany i nie wiedział co ma na początku zrobić, jednak szybko się ogarnął. Kazał SurElioStar stanąć na przeciwko jego i odczarował je prostym zaklęciem:'' Kuce złączone, rozłącz wnet, zaklęcie pomylone, więź niech pozostanie''. Po odczarowaniu kuce były bardzo zdenerwowane, więc ogier zaprosił je na kawę. Wszystko mu opowiedziały. Tam zapisywał każde ich słowo a na końcu podziękował im za fascynujący temat pracy magisterskiej. Kiedy ogier odszedł, kuce zaczęły rozmawiać o tym między sobą. Sur i Eileen przyznały się Lodestar jakie były ich prawdziwe zamiary. Lodestar zaczęło się robić głupio. Klaczkom bardzo zależało na przyjaźni z Lodestar, a ona była dla nich zimna. Zrozumiała wtedy, że prawdziwa przyjaźń nie musi być uczuciem zdobywanym latami oraz bez żadnej skazy. Zaakceptowała Sur i Eileen jako swoje przyjaciółki. Po dzień dzisiejszy wspominają historię złączenia ze śmiechem przy popcornie na dziewczyńskich wieczorach. Marcepan thumb|right|Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu ;-; Marcepan i Eileen poznały się na studiach. Chodziły na tą samą uczelnie w Canterlocie. Młoda artystka nie miała się gdzie zatrzymać, otoczenie było dla niej całkowicie nowe. Eileen już od kilku miesięcy tu mieszkała i zapoznała się z Marcepan. Przez kilka dni chodziły razem na uczelnie. Po krótkiej i zrozumiałej dyskusji, Eileen zaprosiła do siebie Marcepan, gdzie wynajęła jej jeden ze swoich pokoi. Początkowo obie klacze musiały się przystosować do swoich nawyków, charakterów i umiejętności. Eileen była pod wrażeniem, jaki talent ma do rysowania Marcepan. W końcu tak klacze przywykły do swojego towarzystwa, że zaczynały zachowywać się jak siostry.Siostra bliźniaczka na wiki :D Po trzech latach, wyprowadziła się od Eileen. Klacze, polubiły swoje towarzystwo i trudno było im się rozstać. Kila lat później, Eileen i Marcepan spotykają się ponownie. Pegazica już jako dziennikarka i Marcepan, jako animatorka z Los Pegasus. Po długiej rozmowie, wspomnieniach, Marcepan zgodziła się na wywiad. Obie klacze trafiły na pierwszą stronę, najlepszej gazety. Eileen, co jakiś czas odwiedzała Marcepan w Los Pegasus, a Marcepan jeździła do Canterlotu. Utrzymują swoją znajomość i relacje. Marcepan, podczas pobytów w Canterlocie, odwiedza też bar "Loża", gdzie spotyka Eileen, Lodestar, Sur, Lamb Chop i Jake'a. Marcepan i Eileen odzywają się co jakiś czas. Marcepan, ze względu na to, że Eileen zaadoptowała małą klaczkę, nie chce zbytnio przeszkadzać, ale bardzo kocha dzieci i często pyta się czy nie pomóc. Eileen szczerze mówiąc, tęskni za rozmowami z Marcepan. Zawsze miło to wspominała i nadal wspomina opowiadając córce, że Marcepan jest zawsze, bez względu na wszystko uśmiechnięta. Angel's Voice W BUDOWIE Eileen jest jedną z wielu mentorek Angeli. Poznały się, gdy mała pegazica przyjechała do Kryształowego Imperium, by odwiedzić Lię, a także by kupić sobie nową sukienkę, bo szykowały się urodziny Marceline. Szła i szła i nie mogła znaleźć tego sklepu. W końcu spotkała Eileen. Wzięła się na odwagę i spytała czy wie gdzie jest ów sklep, który (chyba, dokładnie nie pamiętam) nazywał się "Crystal Style". Eileen znała sklep, ale miała inny problem. Zgubiła swojego młodszego brata Mike. Eileen widziała go, gdy jadł pączka w barze. Zadowolona klaczka podziękowała i od razu pokazała jej sklep. Gdy Angela miała zamiar iść już do sklepu pegazica zatrzymała ją i zaprosiła do baru, gdzie jest kelnerką - baru "Loża". Mała klaczka na początku nie była zadowolona z klimatu baru, gdyż podawali tam znienawidzoną przez nią kawę.. Ale Eileen doszła do wniosku, że skoro klaczka była taka miła, i tak miło się jej z nią rozmawiało, to może da do baru coś co lubi Angela - jej ukochane lody arbuzowe! Pegazica była tak szczęśliwa, bo nigdy nie jadła tak przepysznych lodów w tym smaku! Od tamtego czasu klaczka przyjeżdżała do Imperium co 2 miesiące zobaczyć się z jej ukochaną Eileen a także z nowymi znajomymi: Jake Coffee, Lodestar Secret i Sur Lucy Prise. Rzecz jasna je jej ukochane lody i najwięcej spędza czas z jej mentorką. Uważa, że ona jest najwspanialszą klaczą na świecie! Mądra, miła i do tego jaka ładna. Mogą gadać godzinami, a ich rozmowy czasami są... ech.. bez sensu.. ;-; A do tego Angela wie, że Eileen nie przepada za dziećmi, ale jakoś ją polubiła. To sprawia jej wrażenie wyjątkowej pod względem tego, że polubiła ją osoba tak, tak... Niesamowita! Angel's odwiedza Eileen regularnie jak i bardzo często się kontaktują Snapy co 30 min . Rosol Kira Grise Może poprawie kiedyśRosol i Eileen poznały się kiedy to pegazica miała taki okres w życiu, gdzie wszystko jej się waliło, nic jej nie wychodziło i miała wielkiego doła. Przejeżdżała przez Glascow i postanowiła wysiąść. Spacerowała po mieście godzinami, aż spostrzegła wielkie, eleganckie przedszkole na małych źrebaków. Eileen nie przepadała za dziećmi, ale słyszała krzyki. Weszła tam i zobaczyła klacz, rasy jednorożec, która gania za małymi kucykami. W końcu jednorożec usiadł i powiedział: :Rosol: Co ja mam za małymi bachorkami latać mam, skoro one i tak skrzydeł ni mojom ;-; Oh wait, ja też nie mam XD Wtedy Eileen się zaśmiała i Kira ją zauważyła. Eileen weszła do sali i Rosol ją cieple przywitała, czyli: :Rosol: Siemla, Kira jestem. O, skrzydła masz :'DD A ja nie ;-; Ale mam róg !;-; :Eileen: Spostrzegawczość mode on. xd :Rosol: Dwa geniusze zua :O Rosol musiała wracać jednak do dzieci. Eileen została na noc w Glascow i następnego dnia wróciła do przedszkola. Klacze ciągle żartowały. Bardzo się polubiły. Tak Eileen została w Glascow ponad tydzień. Musiała jednak już wracać do siebie. Obiecała Rosolkowi, że ta ją odwiedzi i nawzajem. Minął rok od poznania Kiry. Eileen była w pracy, którą dopiero zaczynała. Nie mogła odwiedzić Rosol jak obiecała z czego było jej przykro. Mijały lata, a Eileen nadal nie odwiedziła Rosola. Pewnego dnia jej kuzynka miała wyprawę do Applelosy. Zgubiła się jednak i popadła w tarapaty. Gdyby nie interwencja Rosol, która akurat tam była, klacz spadłaby z urwiska. Rosol dzięki swoim talentom magicznym była w stanie zamienić potok rzeki w czekoladę LENA PIJEMY?;'D. Kiedy Rosol odwiozła osobiście kuzynkę Eileen - Ranico do domu, nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Ukazała jej się Eileen. Klacze tak się cieszyły, że przytuliły się. Rani stała i o co come on :U nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Eileen zaprosiła Rosol do domu. Wtedy Rosol zapomniała, że była zła na Eileen, za to, że zapomniała ją odwiedzić. Klacze uwielbiają swoje towarzystwo. Bardzo często śmieją się ze swoich "głupot". Lamb Chop Lamb i Eileen poznały się dość nietypowo w gabinecie dentystycznym. Eileen musiała iść na kontrolę, a Lamb była tam jako praktykantka. Jak doskonale wiadomo, Eileen boi się kobiet i mężczyzn w białych fartuchach, więc cała się trzęsąc weszła do gabinetu, gdzie akurat była Lamb. Lamb, również nie była wyluzowana. Czekał ją pierwszy przegląd co zauważyła Eileen. Błękitna pegazica, niechętnie i ostrożnie usiadła na fotelu. W myślach powtarzała, że zacznie wyć jak bóbr, gdy tylko wejdzie dentystka. Nagle jej się wymsknęło na głos. Lamb spojrzała się na pegazicę i żartobliwie oznajmiła: Lamb Chop: A bobry żyły długo i szczęśliwie XDXD Eileen: I bardzo mnie to cieszy XD Eileen zapomniała całkiem, że jest w gabinecie. Zaczęła poznawać Lamb. Pegazice, miały podobne poczucie humoru. Po kontroli, Eileen zaprosiła Lamb do baru "Loża". Przyszła ona następnego dnia. Potem, Lamb poznała Lodestar, Sur i Jake'a. Raz Eileen, przez Lamb wpadła w "stan depresyjny", bo to właśnie ona nazwała jej rysunek straszny. Tak jak inne osoby z "Loży", spotykają się w barze i nie tylko. Eileen nie lubi odwiedzać Lamb w pracy, bo jak wiadomo jest ona dentystką i nosi..biały kitel. Kiedy błękitna pegazica dostała awans, Lamb chciała przejąć jej stanowisko, co było trochę niedorzeczne. Lamb wyjechała z Canterlotu, kilka miesięcy po zatrudnieniu Eileen w gazecie. Eileen przez wyjazdem Lamb, pokłóciła się z nią. Klacze nie odzywają się do siebie, sama Eileen jakoś nie przepada już za Lamb i pewnie na odwrót. W sumie na kopytkorękę jej, że Lamb wyprowadziła się z Canterlotu. Parnassius Parnassius pewnego dnia odwiedził bar "Loża". Eileen była akurat w tym dniu w bardzo złych humorze. W końcu doszło do tego, że wkurzyła się na jednego z klientów, który ciągle marudził. Parnassius z ciekawością, obserwował całe zdarzenie. Eileen przechodząc koło ogiera, spostrzegła go i zapytała co podać. Parnassius, zauważając jaka Eileen jest zdenerwowana od razu zażartował, że może kupić jej na bazarku kosę i "pozbyć" się wrednych klientów. Zaciekawiona Eileen zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Ogier nie był, aż tak otwarty jak Eileen, jednak i tak wiele się o nim dowiedziała. Tak oto zaczęła się ich znajomość. Czasami przerażał Eileen, w dość humorystyczny sposób, mówiąc, że jest jasnowidzem. Parnassius często odwiedza "Lożę" i od czasu do czasu widuje się nie tylko z Eileen ale z innymi jej przyjaciółmi. Oboje mają podobne poczucie humoru i czasami Eileen zaprasza go do siebie i gadają we trójkę (Oczywiście, jak mieszkała z Eileen jeszcze Marcepan). Pegaz jest jednym z kucyków, które rozbawiają ją do łez i za to go najbardziej lubi i szanuje. Oboje są wielkimi ;-;fanami Księżniczki Luny, więc mają wiele wspólnego. Do tego Parnassius często stwierdza, że siedzi w głowie Eileen (wą ;-;). Parnassius i Eileen nie gadają za często, ale jednak klacz nie pali się do rozmowy z nim. Woli, kiedy wszyscy są w barze "Loża". Warfire Eileen była ciągle zapracowana. Zaczęła niedawno pracę jako redaktorka naczelna gazety wydawanej w Canterlocie i musiała wszystko ogarniać na szybko. Jako, że Eileen pracowała czasami za dwóch, wysłano ją na przymusowy urlop Chciałoby się by zmuszano do urlopów;-;. Eileen była z początku pesymistycznie nastawiona, jednak przystała na propozycję. Wyjechała do Manehattanu. Miasto to było przepiękne. Wtedy też Eileen mogła przemyśleć wszystko na spokojnie co się wydarzyło w jej życiu. Kilka dni przed powrotem do Canterlotu, Eileen o mało nie przeżyła zawału. Idąc sobie spokojnie alejką nad nią pojawiła się brązowa klacz z czarną jak smoła grzywą. Eileen jedyne co krzyknęła to głośne "Kya!". Bardzo szybko się owa przedstawiła i wyznała, że nie wie gdzie, ale chyba już się poznały. Eileen chwile się zastanowiła, jednak była pewna, że widzi klacz pierwszy raz na oczy. Widać było, że brązowa klacz się troszkę zawstydziła i zaczęła się oddalać. Eileen jednak stwierdziła, że jedyne co robiła to praca, a będąc tutaj może przecież kogoś poznać. Zawołała ową klacz, by zaczekała. Może wcześniej kucyki się nie znały, ale zawsze można było to zmienić! Eileen usiadła z brązową klaczą o imieniu War na ławce i przez dłuższy czas serdecznie ze sobą rozmawiały. Kiedy pod koniec dnia musiały się rozejść, Fire obiecała, że odwiedzi Eileen w Canterlocie. Od tego dnia klacze starają się jak najczęściej spotykać ze sobą i mogą bez zastanowienia powiedzieć, że się przyjaźnią. Eileen ma tylko nadzieję, że War nie przeszkadza tak napięty jej grafik pracy. Sand Hourglass Sand i Eileen to dwie dobre znajome lubiące bardzo ze sobą rozmawiać. Obie są nieogarnięte, jednak Eileen nigdy nie pobije w tym Sand. Poznały się przypadkowo, gdy to rano Eileen poszła szukać kota. nienawidzę szukać Maksa pod blokiem ;_; Natrafiła na Sand, która wypoczywała spokojnie na trawie. Zaniepokojona pegazica spytała, czy nie widziała rudo - białego kotka. Sand widziała jak Eileen się denerwuje i postanowiła jej pomóc w szukaniu. Po znalezieniu Cookiego, klacze wybrały się na spacer. Tak oto się poznały i zakolegowały. Sand jak i Eileen lubią rysować i często pokazują sobie swoje prace nana, chwalenie się xd Pewnego dnia, Sand odwiedziła bar "Loże", za pośrednictwem Sur Lucy Prise. Ucieszyła się, gdy się dowiedziała, że Eileen tu pracuje. Od tego czasu, Sand odwiedza bar regularnie. Star Coints Star Coints pomyślała, że Eileen wie, jak dobrze wyglądać, i że ma to coś! Poznała ją w Canterlocie, gdzie spotkały się przypadkiem i od razu się zapoznały. Bliska znajoma, bo Star Coints jeszcze wiele o niej nie wie, ale ma zamiar się dowiedzieć. Co prawda mają jakieś wspólne tematy, ale to przecież nie przyjaźń, a Star Coints marzy, aby się zaprzyjaźniły. Czasem spotykają się w barze "Loża" by tam omówić nie które sprawy. Magdolna Eileen poznała Magdolnę w Canterlocie, gdy ta odwiedziła bar „Loża”. Pracowała tam jako kelnerka. Ze względu na to, że się nie malowała inne kelnerki obgadywały ją, że jest za mało dziewczęca. Aria jednak tego nie brała, aż tak do siebie. Nagle zauważyła, że do baru wchodzi bardzo ładnie ubrana i wyglądająca żółta jednorożka. Zainteresowało ją to, że ma na kopytku niebieską kokardkę. Zauważyła również, że trzyma w pyszczku jej gazetę. Postanowiła ją obserwować Like a ninja xd. Jednorożka siedziała już w środku rozłożyła gazetę na artykule pt. Bóbr mnie napadł. Eileen zauważyła, że jednorożec się bardzo wczytał, jednak postanowiła do niej podejść i przyjąć zamówienie. Kiedy podeszła, zauważyła, że klacz czyta jej artykuł, aż z uśmiechem powiedziała: "Ktoś jednak czyta moje artykuły! Coś może podać?" Po tej wiadomości widać było, że Magdolna była zdziwiona. Nieśmiało odpowiedziała klaczy: "K… kak…kałko poproszę." Eileen przyjęła zamówienie. Kiedy wróciła Eileen, Mag była zaskoczona, że pegazica nie ma na sobie makijażu. Gdy Magdolna podzieliła się z nią swoimi obserwacjami klacze zaczęły ze sobą konwersację. Odkryły, że mają wiele wspólnych cech. Do dziś Magdolna odwiedza swoją ulubioną kelnerkę w „Loży”, czasem ukradkiem jej pomagając przy szukaniu tematów na artykuły. Felix Eileen była jeszcze na studiach i jako praktykantka w gazecie Wyborczej Ponyville, musiała przeprowadzić wywiady z początkującymi aktorami. Z początku pegazica udała się do MDK, jednak tam nie było nic ciekawego. W końcu udała się do klubu miłośników filmów i tam spotkała Felixa. Eileen śmiało do niego podeszła i przedstawiła się. Zaproponowała mu szybki wywiad. On się zgodził, jednak zaproponował napisanie scenariusza do filmu lub serialu o barze Loża. Eileen była zaskoczona, że wie o tym barze. Felix opowiedział jej o spotkaniu Sur i już wszytko było dla klaczy jasne. Eileen i Felix zagadali się troszku bardzo, więc poszli na wywiad nieopodal klubu. Byli w kawiarni. Felix opowiadał Eileen jakie wątki, by chciał umieścić w filmie, jakie będą postacie główne i drugoplanowe. Uwzględni też postacie tła. Scenariusz miał być podzielony na sekcje. Role się odwróciły i to Felix zadawał pytania Eileen. Jaką rolę by chciała mieć itp. Tak się zagadali, że Eileen spóźniłaby się na przedstawienie projektu. Pożegnała Felixa i udała się do uczelni. Za wywiad nagrodzono Eileen stypendium. Potem Eileen odwiedzała Felixa i kontaktuje się z nim nadal. Flame Burner Pewnego pięknego ranka, Eileen wyszła na spacer przed pracą. Zadowolona pegazica zaczęła, aż podskakiwać i nucić coś pod pyszczkiem, gdy nagle wpadła na jakiegoś ogiera i się przewróciła. Ogier pomógł jej się podnieś. Zwróciła mu potem uwagę, by uważał jak chodzi, była zła. Ogier chciał jej za pewne odpyskować, jednak ona zauważyła jego ekwipunek (kamera z aparatem, notatnik, długopis) i zaciekawiła się. Zapytała się jaki ma zawód. Opowiedział jej o tym, że jest początkującym reporterem w "Ponyvillskim Ekspresie", redaguje kolumnę o ciekawych miejscach do zwiedzenia, ale ma problem z napisaniem reportażu. Pegazcia po przemyśleniu, zaoferowała mu pomoc. Zaproponowała mu napisanie reportażu o "Loży", canterlockim centrum dyskusji. Eileen użyła kolumny Flame'a do swojej gazety jako ciekawostka. Flame zawsze może liczyć na pomoc Eileen, jednak na swoją sławę musi zapracować sam. Hope Light Pewnego dnia Hope płakała przy restauracji i podeszła do niej sama Eileen. Eileen nie lubiła płaczu innych kucyków, było to dla niej bardzo przykre. Pegazica przytuliła ją lekko i zapytała o co chodzi. Hope Light opowiedziała że straciła ciotkę, którą tak bardzo kochała. Eileen wytłumaczyła, że trzeba się z tym pogodzić, ciocia teraz może być przy niej zawsze. Następnego razu Hope Light próbowała zrobić popis w powietrzu, gdyby nie asekuracja Eileen, skończyłoby się połamaniem. Tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Eileen potrafi wyjaśnić Hope jak poprawić relacje z innymi kucykami. Zna się dość dobrze na takich rozmowach. Pomogła Hope pogodzić się z kucykiem, z którym się pokłóciła, potem została przez nią zaproszona na urodziny. Sunny Ray Sunny i Eileen poznali się w drodze, kiedy to Eileen jechała pociągiem do Ponyville odwiedzić rodzinę. Sunny od razu spostrzegł klacz w pociągu i do niej podszedł. Zaczęła się luźna rozmowa, jednak Eileen została zniesmaczona, kiedy zaczął ją podrywać.. po niemiecku. Eileen nie znosi tego języka. Poprosiła Sunnego, by zaprzestał podrywu, gdyż miała wtedy jeszcze chłopaka. On był troszkę zraniony, jednak bardzo polubił Eileen i na odwrót. Sunny czasami odwiedza "Lożę", jednak nieregularnie. Aurora Eileen jest starsza od Aurory, dlatego kiedy młodsza klacz została przyjęta na staż w gazecie Equestrii, Eileen była jej redaktorką, czyli najważniejszą osobąOtóż redaktor naczelny ma prace do przyjmowania i zwalniania osób, kieruje również całą gazetą i czasopismem.. Nie znały się, rzadko w sumie widywały się w pracy. Pewnego dnia jednak, Eileen jak zawsze pracując, usłyszała od koleżanek z pracy niemiłą plotkę o jednej z nowych stażystek. Było ich wiele, w tym Aurora, jednak nie było na początku wiadomo o kogo chodziło. Plotka dotyczyła tego, że Aurora najprawdopodobniej interesuje się klaczami. Nie ukrywając, że większość w pracy Eileen nie była tolerancyjna, Eileen postanowiła przyjrzeć się bliżej stażystkom. Zauważyła, że Aurorę zaczęła odwiedzać pewna jednorożka, mianowicie chodziło o Reportshie. Eileen była ciekawską klaczą, jednak nie chciała być mściwa i dzielić się swoimi podejrzeniami od razu z innymi klaczami, wręcz przeciwnie. Mijały dni, a Eileen już wiedziała na pewno co jest grane. Aurora kończyła już staż i razem z Reportshie, wracała do domu, kiedy nagle wpadły na Eileen. Aurora była tym zawstydzona, gdyż tak jakby przymilała się wtedy do Reportshie. Eileen zapewniła klacze, że o niczym nie powie oraz, że wymyśli coś, by inni źle nie mówili o beżowej klaczy. Od tego czasu Aurora zaczęła częściej rozmawiać z Eileen oraz dowiedziała się, że Eileen jest niezwykle tolerancyjną klaczą. W pracy również nie słychać już złośliwych plotek Eileen powiedziała, że jak ktoś coś piśnie...wyleci z roboty ;-;. Zwierzak Pierwszy zwierzak Eileen Eileen już w wieku 10 lat dostała swoje pierwsze zwierzątko, a był to mianowicie królik. Mała pegazica lubiła się nim zajmować, jednak początkowo przerażały ją obowiązki i pomagała jej mama w opiece nad królikiem. Pewnego dnia, Eileen zaczęła bardzo kichać, gdy tylko była w pobliżu klatki zwierzaka. Narastało to z każdym dniem, aż stwierdzono, że ma alergię na sierśćNie mam alergii na sierść..tylko, na coś innego, zaraz wyjaśnię XD Króliczka oddali w dobre ręce, a Eileen bardzo płakała po stracie swojego pierwszego zwierzaka. Kilka tygodni później, odwiedziła ją Kajol ze swoim kotem. Mama była zła na młodszą siostrę, gdyż podejrzewa u swojej córki alergię na sierść, a Kajol przyprowadziła ze sobą kota. O dziwo, Eileen ani razu nie kichnęła, przy zabawie z kotkiem. Rodzice postanowili to wyjaśnić, wybrali się na badania szpital ;________; i okazało się, że nie na sierść Eileen ma uczulenie, tylko na kurz i pyłki trawTa da, biedny króliczek ;_; Po tym wydarzeniu, ojciec zabronił jakichkolwiek zwierząt w domu. Znalezienie kotka Po przeprowadzce do Canterlotu pegazica miała swoje mieszkanie i mogła mieć jakie tylko chce zwierzę, jednak na początku nie miała na to czasu. Pewnej zimy, wracając do domu, w śniegu spostrzegła zmarzniętego, małego kotka. Mały futrzak, był dość wychudzony i widać było po nim, że zmarznięty. Eileen postanowiła przygarnąć rudo - białego małego kota. Podała mu ciepłe mleko i zaczęła się nim opiekować. Napisała jednak ogłoszenie w gazecie, że został znaleziony mały futrzak i poszukiwany jest jego właściciel. Nikt się nie zgłosił, więc Eileen stwierdziła, że kotek jest bezdomny, a ze względu na to, że mały i nie poradziłby sobie w świecie, przygarnęła go na stałe. Nazwała kotka CookieCookie był moim pierwszym kotem, obecnie moim kotem jest Maks c: ponieważ jego kolor sierści przypominał ciastko. Pegazica przywiązała się do kota, tak jak on do niej. Jednak jej przyjaciółka z "Loży" Lodestar, nie lubi kotów i cierpi na ailurofobię, więc gdy jednorożec do niej przychodzi, kota zazwyczaj nie ma w domu, tylko spaceruje po Canterlocie. Natomiast Sur Lucy Prise uwielbia bawić się z nim, gdyż o takim zawsze marzyła. Cookie, różni się od innych kotów przede wszystkim lojalnością wobec Eileen. Wychodząc na dwór, zawsze wraca pod wieczór i kładzie się koło pani. Eileen także marzy o psie, rasy husky, jednak co z dużo to nie zdrowo. Equestria Girls WyglądWiem, że zmieniłam wygląd Eileen, ale jako EQ jest ona nastolatką, a nie już dorosłą osobą. Jako człowiek Eileen ma beżową cerę, nie błękitną jako kucyk. Ma długie do bioder rozpuszczone włosy, w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady, które mają gdzieniegdzie pomarańczowe pasemka. Czasami zakłada różową spinkę lub zawiązuje włosy w kitkę. Jej grzywka również jest długa ułożona na prawą stronę, a jeden kosmyk luźno jej "zwisa". Nosi fioletowo-niebieską koszulę,a pod to zakłada czarną podkoszulkę. Ma też błękitną krótką spódniczkę, w takim samym kolorze jak jej sierść w świecie kucyków. Posiada długie nogi i jest dość szczupła. Widoczne jest to, że Eileen kuśtyka na prawą nogę. Jej buty to czarne koturny. Lubi nosić naszyjniki, głównie przedstawiające zwierzątka, np koty, które uwielbia. Nosi jednak cały czas naszyjnik w kształcie kosogłosa, który w rzeczywistości jest wróżką. Lubi też zwykłe, świecące kryształy. Za bransoletkami nie przepada, jednak zawsze nosi na prawej ręce czarno-złotą bransoletkę, na której widnieją klucze zodiakalne. Obecnie Eileen ubiera się bardziej dziewczęco. Zaczęła zakładać częściej szpilki, niż koturny. Historia Eileen nie różniła się niczym w świecie ludzi, od tej w Equestrii. Jej mama pracowała w SPA, a ojciec był nauczycielem w gimnazjum. Rodzina prowadziła dekoratornię wnętrz. Jej brat Mike urodził się kilka lat później. Eileen miała przyjaciółkę Emily, z którą zerwała kontakty. Różnicą było poznanie Loży. W świecie ludzi, Loża poznała się całkiem inaczej. Mianowicie każdy z członków należał do innej "grupy nastolatków", więc wcześniej nie do pomyślenia było, by zaprzyjaźnili się. Szkoła licealna liczyła ponad 1000 uczniów, 28 nauczycieli każdego przedmiotu. Eileen była zastępcą przewodniczącego samorządu uczniowskiego, a że ten często chorował, Eileen miała wszystko na swojej głowie. Można było przysiąc, że to ona była przewodniczącym samorządu. Eileen więc, należała do ważnej grupy w szkole, nie czuła się jednak elitarnie. Jej obowiązkiem było zajmowanie się szkołą, pilnowanie, by wszystkie uroczystości były na czas. Pewnego dnia Eileen została poproszona o pomoc w organizacji konkursu z historii. Musiała jednak dogadać się z uczestnikami, w których znajdowała się Lodestar Secret. Lodestar była uczennicą dobrze znaną w szkole, przez swoje sukcesy. Często dziewczyny zazdrościły jej podejścia do nauki. Była przewodniczącą swojej klasy. Kiedy Eileen zaczytana szła do uczestników, zahaczyła nogą o wykładzinę zahaczyła tak naprawdę o wielkie nic i upuściła swoją kawę. O dziwo, wszystko na Lodestar. Dziewczyna prędko wstała, a Eileen zaczęła ją przepraszać. Eileen, by Lodestar nie była na nią zła, zażartowała, że plama przypomina krowę Milkę. Lodestar przestała na chwilę gadać mófiła, że Eileen jest niezdarą i zaczęła chichotać. Dwie dziewczyny doszły do porozumienia. Razem zorganizowały świetny konkurs z historii. Dyrektor Celestia wręczyła zwycięzcom dyplomy, a Lodestar i Eileen dostały szczere gratulacje. Wtedy dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać częściej i tak obdarzyły się sympatią. thumb|left|Trzy best friend w szkole Kilka dni później, odbyły się dni otwarte w liceum. Standardowo przewodniczący znowu zachorował choroba filipińska, więc Eileen musiała wszystkiego dopilnować. Na koniec musiała streścić wszystko i dać wicedyrektor Lunie. W pewnej salce odbywał się "Kącik malarza", który prowadziła Sur Lucy Prise. Zabrakło jednak pędzli i sztalug, a tylko przewodniczący wiedział, gdzie są dodatkowe. Sur więc poszła szukać przewodniczącego. Tego jednak nie było w szkole, więc szukała zastępcy. Sur błąkała się po szkole tak naprawdę szukając Ariadny. Kiedy już ją znalazła, Eileen nawet nie zorientowała się, że ktoś coś do niej mówi. Układała streszczenie z dzisiejszych dni otwartych. Nie potrafiła nic napisać. Zdenerwowała się, rzuciła długopisem i usiadła opierając się ręką o podbródek. Sur stała trochę zdezorientowana zachowaniem dziewczyny. Podeszła powoli do niej i zapytała się czy wie gdzie są dodatkowe pędzle i sztalugi. Eileen z niechęcią odpowiedziała, że wie gdzie są. Zaprowadziła Sur do piwnicy ;-; sali ich wychowawczyni i tam w piwnicy schowku znalazły to czego szukała Sur. Eileen była przybita. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie odda tego streszczenia może stracić swoją pozycję. Sur zapytała się więc czy coś jest nie tak. Eileen bez wahania powiedziała, że nie ma pojęcia jak napisać streszczenie dzisiejszego dnia. Sur wpadła na pomysł i zaprowadziła ją do "Kącika malarza". Tam Eileen od razu dopadła wena. Eileen tak naprawdę również uwielbia rysować jak Sur, dlatego rysunki, które ona namalowała sprawiły, że dziewczynie od razu wpadały pomysły do głowy. Luna była zadowolona ze streszczenia i podarowała Eileen karnet na dwie darmowe kawy w kawiarence. Eileen poszukała Sur i zaprosiła ją właśnie na kawę do baru "Loża". Kiedy tam poszły okazało się, że Sur zna już Lodestar. Tak zaczęła się przyjaźń tych trzech dziewczyn. Eileen pewnego dnia zachorowała. Wcześniej razem z Sur była na wieczornym spacerze i nie ubrała się zbyt ciepło. Oczywiście przewodniczący też nie był zdrów. Szkoła musiała wybrać zastępcę. Do tego zgłosiła się niejaka Lamb Chop. Nie dano jej tego tytułu, gdyż była zbyt nachalna na to stanowisko. Wybrana została Marcepan na stanowisko dotychczasowego przewodniczącego. Marcepan była w kółku "Kącik malarza" razem z Sur, dodatkowo na kółkach z chemii i biologi. Eileen interesowała się biologią, więc też chodziła na to kółko. Marcepan nie widząc co ma robić jako zastępca zastępcy zastępującego przewodniczącego (CO), dzwoniła do Eileen co jakiś czas, budząc ją. Marcepan była dziewczyną, która doskonale wie, jak zachować się w danej sytuacji. Starannie poradziła sobie z prowadzeniem kawiarenki, jako dyplomacja pomagała w święcie, przeprowadziła gimnazjalistów po szkole. Na wieczór, Marcepan odwiedziła Eileen, wszystko jej opowiadając. Następnego dnia Marcepan chciała przeprosić Eileen za to, że ją budziła. Eileen się roześmiała i z Marcepan poszły coś zjeść. Z nudów zaczęły rysować różne głupoty na kartce. Ich prace zauważył pan od plastyki i powiesił na ścianie "Kącika rysownika". Marcepan i Eileen śmiały się z tego godzinami. Niestety, Marcepan przepisała się do innej szkoły i rzadko bywa w Canterlocie. thumb|right|Tylko zobaczył i już podrywa Kiedy w kawiarence zabrakło kawy, Eileen musiała znaleźć kogoś kto mógł ją tu dostarczyć. Taką osobą był Jake Coffee, który nie był tylko informatykiem w szkole, kapitanem drużyny koszykarskiej ale i dostawcą kawy. Eileen wtedy pomyślała, że będzie on idealny. Szukała go po całej szkole, aż spostrzegła go jak rozmawiał się z ciemną blondynką koło szatni. Eileen przewróciła oczami i krzyknęła. Jake od razu odwrócił się, a blondynka sobie poszła dzif..ewczyna dziwna ;U. Podeszła do niego i poprosiła, by razem z nią pojechał po kawę. Jake oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko. W czasie podróży starał się poderwać Eileen, nieskutecznie. Kiedy chciał ją objąć, ona: :Eileen: Zrobisz to, a obiecuje, że zabraknie w szkole prądu do komputerów na tydzień ; - ; dat szantaż Jake odpuścił sobie, ale nie na długo. Eileen i Jake dotarli do innej kawiarni współpracującej z ich szkołą. Poprosili o dostawę. Eileen dostała sms od Sur, by się pośpieszyła, bo wszyscy dostają szału bez kawy. Eileen wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Sprawnie poszła transakcja, a Jake jako dostawca podpisał ją. Kiedy wracali Eileen znowu zahaczyła o wielkie nic o kamień i upadła na Jak'a i upadli razem. :Jake: Wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz ^^ :Eileen: Nie jestem deszczem. Jake jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Eileen, a ta prędko wstała i kazała iść szybciej, bo spóźnią się na autobus powrotny. Jake w drodze nie podrywał Eileen, tylko rozmawiał z nią normalnie. Eileen zauważyła, że Jake nie jest tylko podrywaczem. Jest inteligentnym chłopakiem, wrażliwym i pełny entuzjazmu. Po powrocie Eileen dostarczyła zamówienie do kawiarenki. Kilka dni później spotkała Jake'a przed szkołą. Myślała, że czeka na tę blondynkę, więc zaczęła wyjmować słuchawki i iść do domu. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś ją woła. Był to Jake. Nieśmiało powiedział, że zrobiła na nim wrażenie i chce iść z nią na kawę do baru "Loża". Eileen chciała odmówić, bo pomyślała, że to znów natrętny podryw. Spojrzała jednak w jego oczy i od razu zmieniła zdanie. Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń, jak się również okazało Jake zna też Sur i Lodestar. Eileen zaczęła spotykać się z Amanem - maturzystą na ostatnim roku. Oboje byli w samorządzie, on był thumb|Eileen i Aman szpacer A Jake płaczeXDjednak skarbnikiem zajmującym się finansami organizacyjnymi. Eileen spodobała mu się z wyglądu ble gust. Zaczął ją podrywać na każdej przerwie, zapraszając na kawę. Eileen myślała na początku, że to tylko takie koleżeńskie spotkania. On jednak zaczął ją łapać w pasie i bardzo komplementować. Pewnego dnia Eileen spanikowała po tym jak dał jej całusa w policzek. On pożegnał się z nią, zostawiając jej jego numer i poprosił o spotkanie wieczorem. Eileen pobiegła do Sur. Sur niestety pisała sprawdzian z matematyki, a potem musiała zostać po szkole, by udekorować salę na przyjazd uczniów z wymiany. Skoro Sur nie mogła, Eileen pobiegła do Lodestar. Szukała jej po całej szkole, aż znalazła ją w szatni. Pech chciał, że Lodestar musiała wydawać ubrania z numerkami uczniom idącym do domu i przychodzącym do szkoły. Eileen wpadła w jeszcze gorszą panikę. Nie mogła skupić się na lekcji polskiego. Nagle dostała sms od Amana, że będzie czekał na nią w parku niedaleko szkoły dokładnie po 18 oraz, żeby się ładnie ubrała lama. Eileen liczyła sekundy do dzwonka, by szybko iść do domu. Tak szybko wypadła z sali, że wpadła na korytarzu na Jake. :Jake: Gdzie się śpieszysz Myszko? :Eileen: O zią;-;-;-; Musisz mi pomóc. Eileen złapała za rękę Jake i pobiegła z nim szybko do domu. Na szczęście Eileen mieszka blisko szkoły Mam do szkoły..5 min..Pozdro dla tych co wstają o 6, by zdarzyć na autobus..ja o 7:10 wstaje xd . Eileen opowiedziała w skrócie Jake'wi czemu się śpieszy: :Eileen: Ja - zwykła dziewczyna, Aman - ciacho w szkole, my randka dziś. Pomóż; -; Jake chwilę się zastanowił. Po chwili Eileen zaczęła się przebierać. Nie wiedzieć czemu Jake zmienił swoją mimikę twarzy na bardziej poważną i przyglądał się Eileen jak nigdy dotąd. W końcu Eileen ubrała się szczerze mówiąc skromnie - Jake jednak sądził, że wygląda prześlicznie. Jake doprowadził Eileen do parku i tam ją zostawił, bo ta czekała na Amana. Jake jednak nie poszedł. Ukrył się w krzakach, bo był ciekawski. Po chwili przyszedł Aman i od razu Eileen pocałowałboże, to mi przypomina opowieści moich koleżanek o chłopakach o ich fantazjach ;-; I'm sorry.. W Jake'u coś pękło i poszedł. Na następny dzień wszyscy, czyli: Sur, Lodestar, Eileen i Jake spotkali się w Loży. Eileen opowiadała im jak to wspaniale było na randce. Lodestar i Sur żartowały z niej, mówiąc, że zachowuje się jak dziecko cieszące się małą zabawką ;-;. Jake po chwili powiedział, że musi wyjść. Eileen spotykała się z Amanem regularnie, natomiast Jake zaczął jej unikać. Sur jakoś nie cieszyło zbytnio to, że Eileen spotyka się z Amanem, więc pogadała z nią w cztery oczy. Obiecała, że nie powie jej czegoś'''ale to papla i powiedziała jej, by znalazła Jake jednak on nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać.. Można powiedzieć, że był bardzo zły. Eileen pytała się go co mu się stało, ten milczał. Kiedy Eileen chciała odejść, Jake złapał ją za rękę i poprosił, by jednak została. Prosił też, by dziś z nim wyszła na spacer. Zgodziła się. W porze wieczornej oboje byli na spacerze. Rozmawiali dużo o swojej relacji i innych sprawach. W końcu Jake zaczął temat o Amanie. Eileen szczerze odpowiedziała, że spotyka się z nim tylko dlatego, że nikogo nie miała i nie jest kochana. Jake zaprowadził ją w osobne miejsce. Tam zdał się na odwagę i powiedział, że Instrukcja obsługi rzygania tęczą:1.Weź wiadro. Nie tęczowe!2.Czytaj dalej.3.Wyraź swoje uczucia zapełniając wiadro. Ostrzegałam ;-; podoba mu się od dawna i chciałby spędzać z nią więcej czasu. Wtedy on ją pocałował i odprowadził do domu. Nie wiedzieli, że są śledzeni przez Sur i Lodestar nununuxd. Rano w szkole Sur była w wyśmienitym humorze jak i Lodestar. Widzieli Eileen i Jake, złapanych za ręce i do tej pory są razem. Bal szkolny thumb|left|140px|Eileen i Jake na baluja ce tą sukienkę i buty w szafie XDZbliżał się długo oczekiwany przez uczniów bal szkolny. Wszyscy musieli kogoś zaprosić, jednak Eileen nie miała z tym problemów. Od pewnego czasu była dziewczyną Jake'a i było im razem niezwykle dobrze. Zdarzały się momenty, gdzie kilku uczniów z młodszychLeco na mnie gimbusy D: klas pytało czy ma z kim iść. Od razu pojawiał się Jake i oznajmiał "lekko", żeby dali sobie spokój. Eileen godzinami zastanawiała się jaką sukienkę założyć, buty, jak sie umalować i czy w ogóle się malować. Jake wolał ją naturalną, jednak Eileen jest uparta jak osioł i postanowiła, że lekko podkreśli swoje oczy jasnym błękitem i tuszem. Sur i Lodestar postanowiły się spotkać. Wtedy Sur zwierzyła się przyjaciółkom, że ma na oku pewnego chłopaka, jednak boi się do niego zagadać. Eileen wraz z Lodestar od razu wybiły jej to z głowy. Argument był taki, że przecież nic nie straci, podziałało to lekko na Sur i pomogło jej przemóc nieśmiałość. Każda z przyjaciółek dzień przed balem musiała zrobić jeszcze sporo rzeczy. Eileen wraz z koleżanką z ławki kupiła torebkę i kolczyki, sama kupiła sukienkę i buty, by zrobić Jake'wi niespodziankę. Był on wręcz wniebowzięty widząc Eileen tak pięknie ubraną Ale ja sobie słodzę. thumb|right|250px|Wszyscy piją, tańcują, śpiewają ♪Na balu Eileen i Jake zjawili się w samą porę. Tańczyli, bawili się i pili cydr. Rozmawiali ze znajomymi, jednak tę noc chcieli spędzić dużo w swoim towarzystkie. Jake'wi tak się podobała Eileen tej nocy, że nie spuszczał jej z oka nawet na minutę. Eileen jednak smucił fakt, że Sur i Lodestar przyszły same. Miała co prawa szczęście, że ma Jake'a, jednak przykro jej, że jej najlepsze przyjaciółki nie miały dobrego dnia. Widziała jak Sur bierze cydr potem dwa, trzy, cztery..i zgon ;-; i wychodzi na podwórko. Eileen chciała za nią pobiec, jednak zobaczyła idącą w jej kierunku Lodestar i postanowiła, że obie zostawi same hyhy. Bal trwał do białego rana. Jake odwiózł Eileen do domu, jednak nie pojechał do swojego tylko spał u niej na kanapie. Swatka Następnego dnia Eileen była zmęczona ale i szczęśliwa, że bal się udał. Jednak coś ją zaniepokoiło. Otóż ciągle widziała jak Sur i Lodestar patrzą się na siebie na zmianę uwodzicielskim wzrokiem, rumienią się i się uśmiechają. Jake również to zauważył i postanowili wspólnie rozgryźć o co chodzi. Eileen zabrała Lodestar na zakupy, a Jake zgarnął Sur na hot-dogi. Eileen nie chciała być zachłanna i ciekawska, więc zaczęła powoli. Jednak jej ciekawość wzięła górę. Zaczęła wypytywać ją o Sur. Lodestar w końcu wyznała, że pocałowała się wczoraj z Sur i nie może o tym zapomnieć. Jake i Eileen spotkali się potem i zaczęli się ekscytować tym co usłyszeli. Postanowili oni zeswatać Sur i Lodestar. Czwórka przyjaciół poszła razem do kina. Eileen wcisnęła Sur i LS dwa bilety i wepchnęła je do sali, udając, że sama idzie kupić wszystkim popcorn. Dwie przyjaciółki zajęły miejsce, a Eileen z Jake'iem uciekli z kina. Okazało się potem, że Sur i LS zostały wepchnięte na zły film, bo na przesłodzoną komedię romantyczną. Pół godziny minęło, przyjaciółki uznały, że już nie dadzą rady wytrzymać tych głupot. Obie uciekły z kina i poszły razem nad rzekę. Po drodze omawiały dziwne zachowanie zaprzyjaźnionej pary, w końcu zdały sobie sprawę o co wszystko poszło. Zaczęły się śmiać z intryg Eileen i Jake'a, co doprowadziło je do tematu, który unikały od dawna. Dziewczyny zdały sobie sprawę, że podobają się sobie. Złapały się za rączki, spojrzały sobie w oczka i w końcu się pocałowały. Następnego dnia złośliwie rozmawiały o szkolnych przystojniakach przy Eileen i Jake'u. Ci byli zdenerwowani, że ich plan się nie powiódł. Wtedy do Sur podszedł Nameless Dude i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie na balu. Co więcej, zaprosił ją na kawę w loży. Sur jednak odmówiła, wyjaśniając, że już jest umówiona na kawę i jednocześnie łapiąc Lodestar za rękę. Eileen i Jake osłupieli, a Lodestar żartobliwie nakrzyczała na Sur, że zdradziła ich sekret. Sur cmoknęła LS w policzek i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiaćznacie te momenty, kiedy odcinek bajki się kończy i wszyscy się śmieją durnie? Zatem CLICHÉ CLICHÉ CLICHÉ. Po dłuższym czasie Eileen zrozumiała, że Sur już jej nie traktuje jako przyjaciółki. Być może miała lepsze zajęcia niż gadanie z Eileen o głupotach. Eileen natomiast była wręcz zmuszana do większej pracy by zdać z przedmiotu, którego wręcz nienawidzi i nie umie - matematyki. Miała z tego przedmiotu naprawdę słabą średnią i słabe oceny. Codzienne chodzenie na korepetycje bardzo ją męczyły (dodam też, że korepetytor był bardzo niemiły, na szczęście już mam innego i z korków wychodzę w lepszym humorze). Również inne przedmioty szkolne wprawiały ją w zakłopotanie. Jake nie mógł jej pomóc, gdyż sam miał jakieś problemy, ale nie takie co Eileen. Ojciec Ariadny wywierał na niej presję. Kiedy Eileen dowiedziała się, że nie może nie zdać przez matmę, a ojciec wyzwał ją od najgorszych, cały tak naprawdę wysiłek Eileen poszedł na marne. Eileen zamknęła się w pokoju i z niego nie wychodziła. Również koleżanki się od niej odwróciły, gdyż Eileen w takim stanie nie była zdolna do rozmowy. Przyszedł taki moment, że Eileen potrzebowała kogoś bliskiego koło siebie. Jake był przy niej, jednak Eileen chciała innej osoby, którą była Sur. Tą jednak nie obchodziło to, co Eileen czuje i dziewczyny ostro się pokłóciły, a na koniec zerwały przyjaźń i znajomość. Eileen miała po raz kolejny nóż wbity w plecy i 100 problemów na głowie. Nie chciała się jednak tak łatwo poddać. Sytuacja ta zdeterminowała ją jeszcze bardziej do pracy i wytrzymałości, a znajomość z Sur nauczyła ją, by nie wszystko powierzać przyjaciołom. Po pewnym czasie również uczucie do Jak'a zanikło. Eileen zdała szkołę i maturę, wybrała się na wymarzone studia, plus mogła pracować dorywczo, w barze nieopodal, by nie obciążać tak finansowo rodziców. Ciekawostki *Eileen obchodzi urodziny 25 sierpnia i jej znak zodiaku to panna. *Imieniny ma 18 wrześniahttp://puu.sh/byZ9r/25eccb0593.png Zatkało kakao ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Eileen jest skłonna do "stanu depresyjnego", wtedy ma gdzieś innych, staje się nieprzewidywalna, marudzi jak twoja przyszła teściowa, jest nieznośna jak małe dziecko, wredna i sarkastyczna niczym Dr. House. *Panicznie boi się klaunów i porcelanowych laleczek.Nie bawiłam się lalkami jak byłam mała ;-; Samochodziki górą XD *Zdaniem anonimowych źródeł, Eileen ma dziewięć żyć niczym kot. *Jej zła postać - Nightmare Eileen , powstała przypadkiem, kiedy to autorka kucyka nie mogła zasnąć i oglądała serial dokumentalny "Widziałem ducha". *Eileen zawdzięcza swoje imię postaci z mangi. *Eileen jest bardzo lubiana przez anonimowych. Szkoda tylko, że ona ich nie znosi. *Eileen chciała mieć zawsze starszego brata. Wyszło jednak na odwrót - to ona jest najstarsza. *Uwielbia zapach skoszonej trawy, suszonych grzybów i paliwa. *Eileen z biegiem czasu zaczęła mieć bardziej alergie na sierść niż na czekoladę. *Eileen jest ambiwertykiem. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł